The Secret Riddle
by AnnabelleGreer
Summary: Hermione isn't the only one who has secrets... What if muggleborn Hermione Granger wasn't a muggleborn at all but really Hermione Riddle and engaged to Draco Malfoy? *AU* Takes place in 6th year! SEQUEL IS POSTED- Darkness Forgotten! UPDATED VERSION posted on other account- essenceofpersephone
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione!" Inwardly shivering in disgust, Hermione turned round to Ron Weasley who was standing next to her. His face was attempting a puppy-dog look and, to be honest, it wasn't working, "can you do me a favour?"

Hermione had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as she turned back to her work and asked, "What is it Ronald?"

"Well – uh – the thing is –" he stuttered and he slammed down a pile of what seemed to be half complete homework, "with Quidditch Practice and all that, I've not had time to do my homework – and I was – um – wandering if you would do my homework for me?"

Hermione wanted to hex him – no, correction, Unforgivable curse him into oblivion, but willed herself not to and instead replied through gritted teeth, "Of course, Ronald," and waited until he exited the library before moaning out of annoyance.

"Cheer up, Mi," a voice drawled from behind her; she let a small smile grace her face. Hermione relaxed back into her chair as a pair of strong hands massaged her tense shoulders, "it'll be over soon – you'll never have to see or speak to them again."

"I know Dray," Hermione sighed, "I can't wait for Daddy to kill Pothead and the Weasels. I hate them – hate them all! If Daddy had killed Potty when he was a baby then I would never have had to go undercover! Stupid Lily Potter for being so noble, why couldn't she just let Daddy do his job?"

Draco sighed, he hated seeing Hermione Riddle (she wasn't a Granger at all nor a Muggleborn) like this; it reminded him of his elder sister, Trying to cheer both of them up, he smirked as he bent down and whispered into her ear, "I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them about us – imagine their reactions when they find out their precious and innocent Hermione isn't as good and kind as she makes them believe. It'll be priceless, especially when we tell them that we're engaged and you're in love with your supposedly-worst enemy!"

Hermione smiled and whispered back as she wrapped his hands around her neck, "Remind me to take a picture of it love – hmm?"

"Will do." and Draco Malfoy dipped in for a passionate kiss. They didn't even notice the red-headed girl watching from behind a bookshelf…

"I know about you and Malfoy, Hermione," Ginny blurted as she and Hermione entered the Head's Common Room, "and I know you're Voldemort's daughter; you're also a spy for the Death Eater's."

Hermione whipped her wand out, pointing it at Ginny's chest, her brown eyes frozen in horror. Digging it into the red-head's throat, she hissed, "What was that, Weasley?"

Ginny gulped before replying, "I said I know about you and Malfoy," she paused before continuing, "I heard you talking about Voldemort – you're daddy, as you called him – and that you were undercover. Have been ever since you arrived at Hogwarts – but don't worry, Mione, I won't spill."

Hermione lowered her wand a fraction, but still held it level with Ginny, "why not?" she asked, her face creating a curious expression, "your darling Potter's in danger – why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because…" she hesitated, what if Hermione didn't believe her despite it being the truth? "Because I want to join you and your father! And my dear Hermione, I don't love Harry! Yeah, I had a silly school-girl crush on him when I was in my first year – who doesn't fancy him at one point?"

"Me – I hate him!" Hermione snapped as she forced Ginny down into the black leather sofa that she and Draco had spent many a nights on, "now, keep talking – I still don't trust you, but if you are telling the truth I might put in a good word to Daddy. Now – spill,"

"Where was I? Oh yeah, as I said I don't love Harry nor do I fancy him – I like someone else," Ginny paused and Hermione looked at her, eyes demanding that Ginny tell her who he was, "I like… IlikeBlaiseZabini!"

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini," Ginny stated slower this time, "Happy?"

"Not yet," Hermione said as she tried to picture her cousin (Hermione's mother was Blaise mum's sister) with Ginny, "keep talking – I want to know why you want to join us?"

"Well firstly I've never agreed with what my family have had to say where Muggles and Muggleborns are concerned. That they should have equal rights to us purebloods – what would the purebloods do if they didn't have control over others?"

Hermione was intrigued; maybe not all Weasleys were bad; Ginny sure knew how to think for herself.

"At least you're not as stupid as those brothers of yours – Fred and George are an exception though, bloody clever they are – who think that Muggles and Mudbloods should have the rights that we pure magical folk do. It was getting pretty boring listening to Potty and Weasel – sorry Ginny if I've offended you there, but I personally don't care –"

"None taken, Hermione," Ginny smiled; she had used Malfoy's nickname for her brother on more than one occasion, "I've used it quite a few times myself."

"I'm impressed, Ginny," Hermione smirked, it was uncannily like Draco's, "but please, do carry on!"

"So, yeah, I'm completely understanding why Voldemort wants all Mug – er, Mudbloods –"

"You don't have to say the word if you're not comfortable with it, Gin," Hermione told her new-found, or old depending on how you want to look at it, friend, "living up with adoptive Death Eater parents, who use the term all the time, I've got use to the word – as well as mine and Draco's little play fights where he calls me it. I remember the first time he called me it; he apologised a thousand times before he stopped after threatening him with a Bat Bogey hex!"

Ginny and Hermione couldn't help laughing at this; Ginny because she couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy apologising a thousand times until he was threatened to be hexed and Hermione because it was just a good and funny – scratch that – hilarious memory.

"So yeah," Ginny started again, "I'm completely understandable why Voldemort wants all Muggleborns you know – under his control. I mean, no offence, maybe killing them is taking it a bit too far but having a Muggleborn higher in status than a pureblood is a bit… you know?"

"That is what my father's trying to get across Ginny," Hermione explained, "you know, he never wanted to kill Mudbloods at first but after a while he just – you know – felt that he had to prove a point and so he decided to kill them. Dumbledore hasn't helped though, interfering with the Ministry and all –"

"Dumbledore's been interfering with the Ministry?" gasped Ginny, "why? When?"

"Well, when Fudge first got his position he wrote to Dumbledore for help," Hermione told Ginny as she sat down, "Dumbledore all too gladly replied – despite denying that he wasn't interfering – and started to tell Fudge what to do and how to run the Wizarding part of the country. Well, after a while Fudge began to gain control of things and so didn't ask for Dumbledore's help as much – soon enough he stopped asking for Dumbledore's help altogether." Hermione paused as she looked up at the clock to check the time to see that curfew was nearer than she thought, "Well, after my father returned back to his full state, Fudge was in a state of panic and didn't know what to do. First of all, he didn't believe Dumbledore or Potter – which was what Voldemort wanted – but then came the night at the Ministry."

"How did you get out of that one, Mione?" Ginny asked surprised, "you nearly died!"

"Tell me about," Hermione smirked, "Didn't Dolohov get a good cursing once he had escaped from Azkaban. But basically, to put it honestly, it was all my idea. Have you ever heard of the term reverse psychology?"

"Reverse what –?" Ginny asked, not used to the Muggle term Hermione had just asked if she knew about.

"I'll take that as a no," Hermione confirmed before she carried on, "well, reverse psychology is when you tell a person to do something – or not do it depending on what it is – and the person does the opposite of what they are told. Basically, I told Harry that the vision wasn't real and not to go, which meant that he would think it was real – even though it wasn't – and would go after Voldemort thinking that Black was in trouble, which he did. My plan was going perfectly – as me and Draco had planned him and the rest of the Slytherins kept guard of you, Longbottom, Lovegood and your brother while I took Umbridge and Potter out into the Forbidden Forest. Of course, Ron had those puking pastels on them and pretended that they were sweets – something me and Draco hadn't bargained on – and you lot escaped. That meant the original plan was down the drain…"

Hermione scowled, her father hadn't been happy after that debacle where the Prophecy was smashed (she was just lucky that Harry told her and Ron the prophecy afterwards) and Harry got away and her father was once again known to be at large. She felt sorry for Lucius Malfoy and the punishment he endured – her father could've killed him if she hadn't stopped him.

"What was the original plan, Hermione?" Ginny asked, curious as she took out her wand and performed a hair charm to put it up in a high-pony tail.

"Basically, it was that we, or should I say I, was to get rid of Umbridge – Draco didn't like her at all but had to join by Daddy's orders for Ministry information – and then head to the Ministry, where Harry would get the Prophecy from the shelf. Then Uncle Lucius would show up –"

"Uncle?" Ginny interrupted utterly perplexed as why Hermione was calling Draco Malfoy's father 'Uncle'.

"Oh yeah, he's my godfather while Narcissa is my godmother and Draco is my fiancé" Hermione explained, flashing a band on her wedding finger – Ginny believed it to be charmed because she hadn't seen it before and only let those who Hermione wished to see it, see it. Ginny gasped as Hermione confirmed she was indeed the future Mrs Malfoy, before carrying on, "so any way, he'd get the Prophecy from the shelf and then Lucius would show up with Bella and company. I would persuade Harry to give me the prophecy – which he would because he's too trusting for his own good – and then simply put, I'd disarm him and then Lucius would transport him to where my father was, who would then kill him. Simple really but then before we could even leave Hogwarts –"

"We showed up, didn't we? Sorry for ruining your plans – well, I am now but I wasn't then, if you get what I mean." Ginny sighed, "So what happened between Cornelius and Dumbledore after the Ministry disaster?"

"Well, Cornelius started asking Dumbledore for advice again," Hermione growled, infuriated as she thought of what Dumbledore had told Fudge about her father, "and Dumbledore started telling him that my father was a madman who wasn't right in the head when he was only fighting for what he believed in!"

"Ouch, must've been harsh," Ginny said wincing, "how did your father react to it?"

"He laughed," Hermione simply put, "he just laughed. I might have been insulted but he was glad that Dumbledore wrote these things – said it made him seem more dangerous than he really was. Trust me, daddy isn't as bad as everyone puts it; he knows how to love. He loves me, mum, Draco's like his own son really, Blaise – he's my cousin you see – Aunt Lorna, his mum and Pansy – she's my best friend, after of you, Blaise and Draco of course."

"Wow, the way I've always been told was that the Dark lord –"

"Call him Tom, because I know saying Voldemort is hard for you and the Dark Lord is just too formal," Hermione smiled, thinking quietly that Ginny would be a promising candidate for the Dark Mark.

"Oh, okay." Ginny remarked, "Well, as I was saying, I've always been told that Tom Riddle didn't have a heart, that he didn't know how to love. But from what you've told me, the one who knows what he's like the most, he's not as heartless or as cold as Dumbledore has made us all believe."

Hermione was about to answer when the portrait door opened and in walked Blaise – she noticed Ginny started to look very interested in the floor – and her fiancé Draco. Draco and Blaise, upon seeing Ginny placed their sneering faces on as they made their way to Draco's dorm.

"Weaselette, Mudblood," Draco snarled as a greeting, as he walked past the chairs, "it's past curfew, Weaselette, you should get going. Don't want to be caught, do we?"

Blaise and Draco started to laugh but were cut short when Ginny replied; their faces were priceless.

"Drop the act Malfoy," Ginny snapped as she turned to face them, "I know about you and Hermione – you're engaged. I know she's Tom Riddle's daughter and you're spying for her father. I've learnt quite a few things actually – liked the idea of the reverse psychology thing that you two came up with in fifth year, when trying to Harry to the Department of Mysteries, very cool – and I know that Blaise is Hermione's cousin. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The silence was so horrendous that you could've heard a pin drop; Blaise and Draco just gawked at the two Gryffindors, eyes out wide and mouths hanging open. Smirking, Hermione got up and rounded the chair towards the two Slytherins.

"Close your mouths, boys," she jibed as she wrapped her arms around Draco; subconsciously he did the same, and kissed him on the cheek, "you'll let the knargles in."

"Wha – what? How does she know?" Draco finally managed to get out as he held Hermione close. Ginny couldn't help but smile and think how well suited they were together.

"I heard you two in the library, today," she enlightened the dark and light haired boys, "talking about it all. At first I was a bit shocked – I would never have thought that Hermione was Voldemort's daughter, didn't even know he had a daughter – but then I realised that I finally had someone to talk to."

"Talk to about what?" Blaise raised an eyebrow as he looked at the youngest Weasley.

"I've always been fascinated in the Dark Arts," Ginny informed them, "and I've always understood why Vol-Voldemort (Hermione, Blaise and Draco smirked as Ginny attempted to say the most feared wizards name) wants purebloods to have a higher status than Muggleborns and half-bloods. At first I was scared because I'd always believed that Riddle was a cold-hearted murderer but then Hermione told me that Voldemort was just taking action in what he believed in and how he actually does know how to love and he does actually have a heart. I've made up my mind – I just know, don't ask how, that Harry won't win this war – and I want to join your side…please?" she added as a hesitant after thought.

"Well, Ginny," Blaise said and Ginny's heart leapt as he said her first name, "I'm more than happy for you to join, but it's really up to Hermione here; she's the one who looks out for potential Death Eaters, see. What do you think Draco?"

"She's perfect," Draco smiled, not just a smirk but a real smile, "she can get close to Potter – don't worry I know you don't like him, Ginny but he sure as hell likes you, a lot – and most of your brothers and family are in the Order, aren't they?" Ginny nodded in confirmation, "Well, she can always get news from them and the twins' stuff is quite handy when it comes to missions, if I say so myself. She'll be able to take it anytime she wants. It's such a shame they won't join the Dark Lord, but, hey, at least not all Weasleys are blood traitors. My father's going to be ecstatic when he finds out that one of the Weasleys has converted to the Dark Side – he'd probably throw a party in your honour."

The four burst out laughing and carried on talking long into the night, ranging from the War (Hermione had agreed on Ginny's request to join the Dark Side) to Homework to Quidditch (Ginny found out that Hermione was a massive Quidditch player – her favourite position Seeker – but she couldn't let anyone know because many Muggleborns were known not to be a big fan of flying and she had to keep up that façade). It wasn't until gone midnight that Hermione had noticed the time.

"Crap," she gasped, "you two best be off – Blaise you'd better have your invisibility cloak – its way past curfew." Blaise nodded and pulled the material out from his pocket, "Make sure Ginny gets back safely will you? Walk her back to Gryffindor Tower; if you don't I'll have your guts for garters? Okay?"

"Yes, Mia," Blaise moaned as he flung it over himself and Ginny before exiting through the portrait hole, "night Draco, night Mia."

"Night, Blaise, Ginny," they both exclaimed as the portrait closed. They both collapsed on the sofa and Hermione snuggled into Draco.

"We'd best get to bed," Draco mumbled after ten minutes, stifling a yawn, "come on."

When Hermione didn't move or reply Draco sat up to see that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, because she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, he slowly took both of their shoes and socks off, conjured a blanket and transfigured their robes into pyjamas before placing the material over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was furious; she couldn't wait until she got her hands on the Weasel! How dare he? How dare he do that and in front of all those people – Draco and Blaise as well! She'd never wanted anyone so dead – after Harry Potter of course – in her life. It would take forever to get that out of her mouth.

Ronald Billius Weasley had kissed her. Yes, he had kissed her! He had kissed her in front of everyone who was in the Entrance Hall making their way down to dinner, and then immediately thought that she was his girlfriend!

"Ronald Weasley," she hissed, through clenched teeth, as she stormed round a corner, "if I were you, I'd look out! Hermione Anneliese Ebony Riddle is going to Unforgivable you into oblivion!"

The memory of what had happened, no more than half an hour ago, kept replaying in her mind and it made her want to vomit even more than she already had. What had he been eating before he did that little stunt – Hippogriff dung? She remembered struggling against the kiss, and he, Weasley being Weasley, hadn't got the message until he had to be given a good thwack on the arm. She then remembered looking around to see Draco's face ripped in to disgust, anger and jealousy that she made a mental note to make sure to never make his beautiful face look like that again… and Blaise's face – well, lets not even go there! She knew that both her cousin and boyfriend were mentally scarred for life by what had happened, and she even more so – they would all, probably, be having nightmares about it for weeks.

"So," Ron had said, a giddy smile across his face, after he massaged his shoulder, "you're my girlfriend now?"

Hermione's face had paled and giving a look of pure death to dear old Ronald, she quickly turned on her heel and fled to the nearest toilet so she could throw up for the next fifteen minutes before heading back to her Heads Common Room where Draco – and possibly Blaise too – would be waiting to give her a lecture about letting a blood traitor – "and Weasley at that" she could imagine Blaise's reprimand – KISS HER.

She finally found herself outside the picture of Lady Dabria, where she was standing on the edge of the cliff as the sun was setting, which led her in to the Head's Common Room. She gritted out the password ("Slythendor") and nearly wrenched the portrait off its hinges as soon as it started to swing open; Lady Dabria squealed out in shock and Hermione found herself rolling her eyes at the portrait.

She, as predicted, entered the Common Room to find two very angry Slytherin boys waiting for her. She let out a frustrated sigh; she didn't need this right now. Deciding to get it over and done with though, she slowly made her way over to where Draco was sitting, keeping eye contact with him the whole time, trying to reassure him. As soon as she sat down, the questions started.

"What was that for, Hermione?" Blaise all but roared, as he leapt up from the sofa, "How could you let a blood traitor – and Weasley at that – kiss you in such a way! It's bad enough when you have to hug them – to make them feel appreciated – but when you kiss one of them, kiss one of them Mia, that is taking it one step too far!"

"For your information, my dear cousin," Hermione snapped, her arms folded, teeth bared, "Weasel kissed me, not the other way round. And, if you'd have been paying attention on what else was happening apart from Weasley's lips glued to mine, you two would've noticed that I was struggling to get him off of me! When he finally did pull away, it was after I had to give him a good smack on the shoulder, and even then I think he took the thwack as a message that I couldn't breathe and not that I was firstly humiliated, secondly disgusted and thirdly completely angered by the little stunt he pulled!" Blaise looked at the floor guilty, "And also, for you information Blaise, I have just come from the girls toilets after constantly throwing up for the past fifteen minutes! So, what do you have to say to me?"

"Sorry," Blaise mumbled, growing red in the face, "it's just that from where we were standing we thought (Draco glared at him) – well, okay, I thought you enjoyed it."

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" Hermione screamed, her face turning a sickly green at the thought of enjoying a kiss with Weasley, "never, in a million years will I enjoy a kiss with Weasley – and just to let you know Draco, he's a crap kisser so you don't have any competition."

"Good." Draco said, happy that Weasley wasn't good at something; well, he wasn't good at most things but that wasn't the point, "besides, my dear Hermione, no one is as good a kisser as me!" he smirked as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Draco, soon you're ego will be so huge that you'll burst," Hermione smiled sweetly, as Draco blushed and Blaise snorted, "And then where will I be? I'd be alone, loveless and a spinster for the rest of my life – you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

Draco shook his head and replied, "I don't want that to happen to you, Mia. I don't think I'd be able to see you upset."

"Good," Hermione teased, "so if I were you, deflate your ego a bit."

"Yes, love," Draco whispered placing a kiss on her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her, "but what are we going to do about Weasley? He's expecting to be your boyfriend now – that's why he did what he did, I bet – and so is everyone else."

Hermione groaned and she hid her face into Draco's neck; she'd forgotten about that little problem. "Way to spoil the mood, Dray," she moaned into his shoulder, "this is all I need."

"Tell me about it," Blaise sighed, "if you go along with this scheme, Draco will probably lose his mind. But, it might be beneficial…" Draco and Hermione shared a look at this and turned back to Blaise who seemed to be pondering something.

"Blaise," Hermione stated warningly, "what are you thinking of now?"

"Well, if you did go out with Weasley," Blaise started slowly, "we'd be able to find out his weaknesses –"

"Isn't that what Ginny's for?" Draco asked, "after all, she's known them all her life; isn't she bound to know this stuff?"

"Yes," Blaise answered, "but she's not going to know everything about her family, is she? And, besides, Ron's bound to tell Hermione anything if she's his girlfriend isn't he?"

"Possibly," Hermione agreed nodding her head, "but it doesn't mean I'm happy with this. If anything, I'll have to speak to Daddy first – see what he thinks about it. I'll only do it if Daddy says so, okay?"

Blaise nodded and then turned to Draco who, you could tell, wasn't happy about this scheme at all. Running through a hand through his hair he made his opinion know, "I don't like this," he explained, "I don't think any of us do and, if your father agrees, I'll do my best to not do anything rash – like Unforgivable the traitor – if you tell Weaselbe to take it slow, Mia. And when I say take it slow I mean snail's place slow. Holding hands and hugs I can cope with; a peck on the cheek I'll survive but if he ever puts his lips on yours, I swear to Merlin I'll kill him."

"I promise Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes, "but if I had it my way I won't even be getting to the kiss on the cheek part. Holding hands and hugs, is as far as I want to go with Weasley."

Lord Voldemort lay in his bed that night, going over the plans on the attack in Diagon Alley that was to happen in the next couple of days when he heard the tapping on the window, where rain was slowly falling outside. He looked up to see his daughter's owl, Hero, fluttering madly outside, a letter tied to her leg, feathers dripping with the rain drops.

He slowly got out of bed, not wanting to disturb his wife, Anneliese, who was sleeping silently her long curly black hair cascading along the Slytherin green pillows. He made his way over to the window and opened it up as Hero gratefully glided in, perching herself on Annie's dresser. The former Tom Riddle smiled, a true smile, as he thought of his little girl. He untied the letter, waving his hand so treats appeared for the owl, and made his way back to bed. Once under the warm covers, Voldemort, glad that his legs were once again veiled in warmth, opened the letter from Hermione and began to read:

Dear Daddy, (it read)

Hope all is well with you and would you please send my hello's to Mummy, too. School is going fine so far; me, Blaise, Pansy and Draco are all settling down and we're taking our responsibilities very seriously. They send their love too and can't wait to see you over Christmas – by the way, what do you want for Christmas and can you ask Mummy that too?

As you asked, I have found a suitable candidate for the Dark Mark and she is very willing to become a Death Eater and prove herself to you. Even though my choice might be a bit… surprising and that you might think it's a trick, I, on the other hand, know different. Even though her family comes from a long line of Blood Traitor's, she has never felt the same way as them and understands your reasons fully. You are probably wandering who the girl I'm talking about is ("she's got that right," Voldemort mumbled before carrying on) and, I can reveal, that it is Ginny Weasley, a very dear friend of mine who has always felt as the "odd blob" in her family.

As you're fully aware, most of Ginny's family – excluding Percy – are in the Order of the Phoenix and are bound to tell her information thinking that she can be trusted with it; but of course she won't be because she'll be then sending the information to you through me. She has also confessed that she likes a certain cousin of mine (by that I mean Blaise) and I was wandering if Mummy had any advice on how to get them together – don't ask why, Daddy but they seem very well suited to each other.

There is also another case which involves me and a certain Ronald Weasley. Only hours ago, as me Potty and himself made our way down to dinner, he all of a sudden kissed me in front of all these students; well, as you can probably tell, I was humiliated, disgusted and furious that Weaselbe had done this to me! Now, thanks to his little stunt, everyone is going to think that I'm his girlfriend when I'm not – I only want Draco, as you full well know – but, after talking it through with Blaise and Draco, Blaise came up with an idea. Even though I'm not happy with this idea – none of us are, especially Draco as you could imagine – we think it'll be beneficial for your cause. We have come up with the idea that I pretend to go out with Ron and find out stuff – he's bound to tell me because I'd be his "girlfriend" – that he wouldn't normally tell anyone. We've decided to call this project "The Weaknesses of the Weasley" but will only go ahead with it if you give us you're consent.

I'll expect an owl from you in a couple of days but you don't have to rush (I want to keep this idea of Weaselbe and me as far away as possible, but as always "desperate times call for desperate measures) but when I do hear from you, it'll be a pleasant surprise.

Love from

Hermione xxx

Voldemort chuckled; oh his little girl was growing up – she had her mother's brains that was for sure… oh and what a surprise that the youngest Weasley was whom his daughter had found. It was just perfect – the Order wouldn't know what had hit them.

He scanned the letter again making mental notes here and there because not all of them concerned him. Then he came across the Weasel plan; he was absolutely furious with what the youngest Weasley son had done, but what his daughter had said was true. If she went out with him then she'd find out his weaknesses; he didn't have to like it, no he hated it, but as it could end up beneficial for his cause… well, then, he'd have to agree to the idea. Hopefully his future son-in-law wouldn't get to hot-headed (he knew all about the Malfoy temper), but, he knew that young Mr. Malfoy had every right to be.

He glanced up at the clock which was just hanging over a portrait of Anneliese with Hermione when she was a baby, to see that it was gone midnight. Wanting to get to sleep sometime that evening, Voldemort decided that he'd write to Hermione sometime today (it's already gone midnight so technically it'd be today) and finalise the attack on Diagon Alley too.

Sighing he placed all his sheets onto the bedside table beside him, before blowing out the candles and falling into a restful slumber, his dreams filled with his family and hopes for the future..


	3. Chapter 3

As he layed in bed, his mind fell back to the events of the previous day when Ronald Weasley had kissed his Hermione! He had never wanted to harm Weasley more than that moment and now… now there was the plan. A plan which Draco wasn't happy with especially – Hermione wasn't happy about it either, mind you – and a plan which Draco was secretly hoping that the Dark Lord wouldn't agree with. He knew he could cope with it if it was given the green light, but he didn't know for how long he would be able to until his temper snapped which, knowing the Malfoy temper, wouldn't take long to happen.

Once he was dressed, He re-entered the room to see Hermione still asleep, but now lying over all of the bed. He made his way over to where she lay and gently shook her awake.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco whispered into her ear, "you're going to be late if you don't wake up now. you need to get up and go and see to Ronald…"

"Don't remind me about last night Draco." Hermione mumbled, as she sat up in bed, taking the bed sheets with her, "I'm not going to see to Ronald until daddy gives me say so, okay?"

"Yes Mia, okay," Draco said as she made her way into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door, "I'll see you in Potions then?"

"Yea, yea," Hermione mumbled through the door, "even if we can't get along with each other."

"Come on Mia," Draco called to her, "it'll not be that long until we can let everyone know about you… about us! At least we've got that to look forward to," he reminded her, "and don't worry I haven't forgotten the request for the camera!"

When Hermione finally made her way down to the Great Hall, she saw Ron waiting for her expectantly. She wanted to run, but being who she was she walked up to him and smiled.

"Good morning Ron," Hermione beamed, putting on the Gryffindor Know-it-all façade, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine Hermione," he replied, "where'd you go yesturday? You just thought of ran off."

"Sorry," Hermione lied, "I was just a bit shocked that was all and I am still not sure about us – in many ways you're like a brother to me and I feel like if I go out with you it could possibly ruin our friendship; could you give me some time?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged as he ripped his sausage in half, "I'll give you time to think about it. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you yesturday!"

"That's alright Ron," Hermione acknowledged, "do you mind if I sit with Ginny today though? I've got to talk to her about some… things."

Harry and Ron nodded enthusiastically and Hermione let out a sigh of relief that they decided not to bombard her with questions (hopefully they thought it was to do with Girly problems) like they normally would. She made her way up to Ginny and sat down opposite her, piling food on her plate as Ginny finished her mouthful.

"Hi, Mione," she smiled, "I heard about what happened yesturday. I don't think Malfoy took to it too kindly did he?"

"He was actually quite calm about it," Hermione replied, "but that's his way of taking it I suppose. It was Blaise who was the problem – as soon as I entered the common room, let's just say he wasn't subtle about it."

"Ouch," Ginny winced, "he didn't do anything to drastic did he?"

"No," Hermione reassured, "but he did come up with a plan that involved me going out with your brother!"

Ginny nearly choked on her food and gasped, "He did what?"

"Tell me about it," Hermione hissed, making sure that no one was listening in, "Dray didn't like it one bit and so I've only agreed to go ahead with it if, and only if, daddy says so."

Ginny nodded in agreement and looked down towards her brother who kept glancing now and then at Hermione, a deep longing in his eyes. Ginny, even though it was her brother, wanted to be sick.

The bell rang, and the usual bustle of students getting up from their seats and heading towards their first class. Ginny and Hermione made their way silently towards the doorway toward the dungeons, because Hermione's first lesson was Potions. Ginny said goodbye and then parted towards her first lesson which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione silently made her way to Potions class, her mind racing with everything that had recently happened. She soon found herself outside the classroom, and opened the door to find everyone else there.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Snape drawled, "it's nice of you to join us…"

Hermione glared at Snape before making here way over to her normal spot which was next to Potter and Weasley. However, before she had even taken five steps Snape's greasy voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Actually, Miss Granger," he drawled – Hermione swore he constantly had a blocked up nose, "I want you to work with – ah – Miss Parkinson, if you don't mind?" He looked at her waiting for Hermione to protest; to his dismay, though, she made her way over to her secret friend without even batting an eyelid.

Ron and Harry gave her sympathetic looks as she made towards the Slytherin which she returned with a smile making it seem that she appreciated how they cared for her, when, in fact, she didn't.

"Some time today would be nice Miss Granger," Snape's nasal tone snapped.

"Sorry Professor," she replied taking the allocated seat as she took out the books, quills and parchment she would need for the lesson.

Pansy, under the façade that they were enemies, scooted away from Hermione as she spat, "keep away from me you filthy little Mudblood. I don't need you to contaminate me with whatever diseases you Muggleborns carry around!" her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Believe me, Parkinson," Hermione growled, "I don't want to be working with you just as much as you do me."

"Oh yes, that's right," Pansy smirked, her eyes glinting with fake malice, "You'd rather be with Weaselbe, wouldn't you? Tell me Granger, what's it like when filth kisses filth?"

Snape cleared his throat, commanding that he wanted to start the lesson, so Hermione whispered the last part to the black haired Slytherin.

"Disgusting," she breathed before focusing on what Slytherin's head had to say.

Pansy smirked as she whispered back, "Thought so," twiddling a lock of hair in one hand and a quill in the other; blue eyes bright with understand behind Hermione's double meaning.

"For the next two terms," Snape barked, as he stood from behind his desk, "we will be studying Veratasium and the affects it has on its drinker. Now, who can tell me what Veratasium is and what is the key ingredient?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air as did Draco's, who had been sitting in front of her and next to Blaise.

"Mr Malfoy," Snape inclined his head towards the Head Boy, smirking.

"It is a truth serum, Sir," Draco answered, "a Class A truth serum meaning it is highly affective. Its key ingredient is Acromantula venom, which combined with Unicorn blood is harmless to the Drinker."

"Correct, twenty points to Slytherin," Snape smirked as he heard the quiet hisses of appreciation from his House, "now, who can tell me who created Veratasium and, so, therefore discovered that when Acromantula Venom is combined with Unicorn's blood the substance is harmless?"

Hermione's hand waved frantically in the air, desperate to answer.

"Miss Granger?" Snape sighed annoyed, after realising that no one else knew the answer to this particular question.

"Please Sir, it was firstly written by Salazar Slytherin who came up with the idea of Veratasium after he found his wife, Nathania Slytherin, being unfaithful. Many of the ingredients for the potion took a long to time to find, as many of them were rare at the time, and so he died before he could even create it.

"However, he left his notes to his two children, Kathalaine and Nero Slytherin. Unfortunately, the notes were lost and it wasn't until a three hundred years later – which is at least four generation's after the Potion originally began to take shape – that they were rediscovered by Abercio Gaunt – son of Caledonia Slytherin and Romulus Gaunt – during his last year at Hogwarts.

"After finishing Hogwarts he made work on the Potion; re-finding the correct ingredients for the Potion. It took him little over three years to find all of the ingredients – the hardest two being the key ones." Snape begrudgingly looked impressed.

"With help from his father, Abercio and Romulus Gaunt were able to complete the Potion in the predicted time that Salazar Slytherin estimated – which is roughly four months. Even though many argue that it was Abercio and Romulus Gaunt who created the Potion and, so, therefore discovered the use of Acromantula Venom and Unicorn blood when combined, other's – I included – believe that it was a family effort as it started from Salazar Slytherin who, unknowingly passed it on generation to generation."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Snape choked out, annoyed with the Gryffindor, "for that insightful look in on the History of the Potion. It is, indeed, correct that Salazar Slytherin came up with this Potion but it wasn't made until three hundred years after his death," As Snape said the next few words, many thought he was going to faint, "As a well in-depth answer, I'm going to have to award Gryffindor House twenty points." He seemed to grit out the last two words.

Hermione smiled smugly, knowing it was rare that Snape gave points to Gryffindor House and the other Gryffindor's in the classroom turned to look at her, giving her the thumbs up. Hermione sat there, acknowledging those who had appreciated her rather long answer.

"Now," Snape barked, "as part of your N.E.W.T. you are going to be creating the Potion over the course of the remainder of this term and the next," Draco, Hermione noted, stiffened, but for what reasons she would have to find out later, "we will then be testing it on you and your partner – which is the person you're sitting next to at the moment – to see if you have brewed it properly. If you have not you will have failed."

Hermione smiled, she wasn't going to fail this assignment; she'd created the Potion countless of times over the years with help from her foster parents and mother, a very talented Potion's maker.

"In each lesson you will add certain ingredients for the first part of your double while the other part of the lesson, you will be studying the ingredients and recording its uses in other Potions. For example when a venom or poison is used in a Potion you use a drop of Unicorn blood to purify it and so, therefore, is harmless for you drinker."

"Gosh! Doesn't he like to repeat himself?" Harry mumbled to Ron, "the great old bat – I don't know why he's still at this school; everyone should know he's a bloody Death Eater!"

Snape, unknowingly to the two Gryffindors, had heard them and before they knew it he had swept down on him, like his Animagus form, and was laying into them deep.

"Mr Potter," Snape spat, his face purple, "I would appreciate if you would refrain for making accusation's in class about your Professor's when there is a good chance, said Professor will hear it. If you find yourself incapable of that, you will not be welcomed into my class in future – do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," Harry replied coolly, his green eyes glinting with hatred, as Snape turned away and glided back to the front, "and I'm sorry that you can't accept the truth…" he mumbled afterwards, thinking the Professor was out of earshot.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter, for sheer rudeness and back-chatting a teacher," Professor Snape yelled, "and let that be a warning to you, Potter, because next time it'll be detention and you won't be taking Potion's for the remainder of the year and what a shame that would be, hmm? That would be your chances gone as an Auror."

Hermione glared at Harry who had turned beetroot red; he had just gone and lost the points she had gained for Gryffindor! She looked around to see the Slytherin's smirking at Potter and the other Gryffindor's scowling towards him.

"Thanks a lot Harry," Hermione snapped before she turned back ready to make notes. I may not like you, she thought, but I do enjoy earning points for my house.

Draco and Blaise, who were sitting in front of Hermione, were writing notes frantically, both worried about the same thing: Hermione. If they were to make Veratasium and that everyone would be testing his or her Potion then everyone was bound to find out her secret.

What are we to do, Blaise? Draco wrote, before erasing it, if Mia takes the Potion we're dead before you can say "Dark Lord" and knowing Dumbledore, he'll use Mia as a way to get to Voldemort!

Tell me about it! Blaise scribbled back, we need to tell 'Mione immediately so we can think of a way for us to make the Potion correctly, meaning we don't fail, but also lying so as not to reveal someone cough Mia cough. There must be some Potion that can stop us from telling the truth – like a counter potion, maybe?

I don't know, but I'm sure Voldemort or Father will. We'll ask them on Saturday – Hogsmeade, remember – when we go and see them. Hopefully, we can come up with something otherwise that's everyone's cover blown – especially Hermione's.

We'll find away, mate,Blaise wrote reassuringly, don't worry. If anyone knows about counter Potion's for truth serums it'd be Uncle Riddle or your father. Maybe Aunt Annie will know something about it? She's quite skilled at Potions, isn't she?

"And what are you two boys doing?" Snape drawled from behind them, making them quickly erase the messages, "I hope you were just… taking notes?"

"Yes sir," Blaise mumbled, revealing his other piece of parchment, "that's all we were doing. What ingredient are we now?"

"Pixie wings," Snape told them, "and they are used in Potions to erase any smell or taste which could mean that the drinker might not drink it. They are also used in Potion's because they help merge the ingredients together, as you all should fully well know. Now, write this down and give me two Potions, excluding Veratasium that uses this ingredient."

For a couple of minutes all that could be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment, the knock of the inkpot as someone dipped their quill in it for more ink or the rustle of parchment as it was moved to provide more parchment to write on. Through all this Draco and Blaise were writing hurriedly, giving them more time to talk about their little problem – they really didn't need all these things now, when Voldemort was so close to reaching his goal.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Draco was relieved to hear the bell ring, which meant he could possibly – if she wasn't near Potter and Weasley – talk to her. The worse thing about it was that it could have been done on purpose – for as every student knew, it was Dumbledore who created the exams for the teachers – to try and reveal all the spies which, if that was the case meant that Hermione was in deep trouble.

They ambled out of the classroom, after the Golden Trio (even though it was more like the Golden Duo with Hermione being who she was) to hear the red head and the scar head complaining about how unfair Snape was to Hermione by forcing her to work with Pansy Parkinson, the "Slytherin whore" as Potter so kindly put it. Draco noticed Hermione's hands curl into fists, and shaking with control to not reach for her wand; if only they knew how good a friends Pansy and her were, Draco mused, they wouldn't be saying that sort of thing.

"Oi Granger," Draco snarled, putting on the 'I-hate-you-I-wish-you'd-die-act' and catching up with her, "I was wandering if I could have a word?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione sighed, glaring at him as he if he was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, "because whatever you've got to say, you can say in front of Harry and Ron."

"No, Mudblood, I seriously can't," Draco replied, shooting daggers at Harry and Ron who were giving him looks of pure loathing, "it's to do with that surprise we're planning for the… er… school."

Draco mentally urged for Hermione to get the message, however Hermione just glared at him and said, "We could just talk about it tonight in the common room," Harry and Ron nodded agreeing with her, "whatever it is it can't be that important and anyway, I didn't think you'd liked talking to a Mudblood where you can be seen – let alone speaking to me at all. Good day, Malfoy."

With that she swirled round, Harry and Ron following her like two good dogs would do, turning back now and then to give him the evil eye until they had vanished round the corner. Draco just snorted before he made his way up to the Entrance Hall where he was met by some giggling third years who were blushing as they snuck glances at him. Draco gave them a winning smile, which made the girl's hearts flutter and he heard them sigh. Hufflepuff's, he thought with a roll of his eyes, how gooey-eyed could they get?


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Hermione; whenever she looked at her watch it seemed that the hands were frozen in place and that the second hand was teasing her by moving as slowly as it could. Hermione was getting thoroughly frustrated and she wanted nothing more than to scream from it all.

When the bell for end of lessons finally rang, Hermione was the first to be out of the door, much to the shock of her fellow classmates. She quickly made her way to the Head's Common Room, and as soon as she entered she jumped on the couch with a big irritated huff. Her day, it seemed, had not gone well.

Constantly being pestered by Harry or Ron, and sometimes both, didn't do her any good… especially when she hated them. It also didn't help with what Draco had said this morning – he normally wouldn't risk talking to her in full front of everyone else like that unless it was urgent – because now she was worried that something had, or was about to, go wrong. Gosh Draco, she thought, why does he always do this to me?

The only good lesson was Potions where she was whisked away from Harry and Ron by Snape; she could've kissed the man. Wrong thoughts, wrong thoughts, she chastised herself as she mentally smacked herself for thinking such a thing about SNAPE of all people, I can't believe I just thought that!

"Hey Mia," Draco said as he clambered into the Portrait hole followed by Ginny and Blaise, "you alight?"

"Yes – no – maybe," Hermione said, "I've just had the most wrong thought that could possibly ever be imagined!"

"Which was?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Blaise, catching a quick glance at him as she did so; Hermione shook her head saying that she wasn't going to tell, "Oh come on, Hermione it can't be that bad!"

"It's the worst type of bad that's possible, Ginny," Hermione said going pale, "trust me."

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve Potter, Weasel… any of the Gryffindor's than we're ok," Draco stated, "oh, and Snape."

Hermione immediately paled and Draco noticed as he blurted out, "It was Snape! Oh, Mi, that's just… disgusting! What was it that you actually thought of… my godfather?"

"Well, when he made me work with Pansy," Hermione began slowly, "I was so happy, I felt like I could've… kissed him! I know, I know, alright, it was a wrong thought – a very wrong thought – and as soon as I thought it, I mentally smacked myself."

Draco came over to sit by Hermione. Once he was there the couple immiediantly started kissing to Blaise's displeasure. Finallly Blaise decided to say something,

"No PDA please, I know you can't do it around others but that doesn't mean you have to do it double when I'm around. For Merlin's sake Draco, that's my little cousin there and… and Voldemort's daughter!"

"You can't speak, Blaise," Hermione snapped, "I remember when you were with Megan! You couldn't keep your hands off of each other for two seconds!"

Blaise gave her a clearly annoyed look and Hermione replied with a look that read, "You got owned!" which made Blaise pout in annoyance even more. Hermione rolled her eyes and hissed, "Men," which was retaliated by Blaise and Draco's "hey!" as Ginny and Hermione laughed at the two boys.

"Speaking of Snape," Draco said once the laughter of the two girls quieted down, "the reason why I wanted to talk to you earlier was because of our assignment."

"What about it Draco," Hermione asked, as she looked at the blond, "want help creating the Veratasium?"

"No, me and Blaise can create it," Draco said, "its what we're going to have to do after we've created it – have you realised how dangerous it is for you… for all of us?"

"Draco, I don't understand," Hermione was getting worried, "it's not like Snape's going to ask me what side I'm on in this war is he?"

"No," Blaise cut in, "but he'll be asking things like 'what's your name?' and you're going to reply, due to be under Veratasium –"

"Hermione Anneliese Ebony Riddle," Hermione's eyes widened as she caught on to what they were saying, "If that happens I'm in big trouble, it's –"

"Exactly," Draco exclaimed, "what are we going to do? We can't possibly allow you to take it without getting exposed and that means we can't – me, Pansy and Blaise that is because Ginny's the year below us – take it either."

"If you'd let me finish, Dray," Hermione reprimanded, "I was about to say that it's lucky for us that I'm a descendant of Salazar Slytherin – it was my dad who opened the Chamber of Secrets the first time round remember – and so therefore we'd have the notes. Besides, did you honestly think that Slytherin wouldn't have made a Potion without a counter Potion?"

"We were hoping that was the case," Draco mumbled, against her forehead, smiling, "thank god there is one – but won't Snape be able to tell?"

"No, of course not, "Hermione told them," anyone apart from those in our family – meaning those of Slytherin's blood or close relations – know that he created a counter Potion That means that Snape won't be able to tell the difference. The best thing about it is that we can take it before the Veratasium and it won't change a thing; we can lie to our hearts content. I'll speak to mum and see if she can make it when we see her on Saturday. The best thing about it, unlike Veratasium, it only takes a couple of weeks to make meaning that it'll be ready by the next Hogsmeade visit where we can collect it in time for the testing."

"You, Hermione Riddle, are the most amazing girl in the world," Draco whispered before placing a kiss on her lips; enjoying the thrill he had as his lips connected with hers.

"Of course I am," Hermione giggled, ignoring Blaise's face as he kept repeating PDA over and over again, "oh and Blaise," Hermione added, "you can hardly call this a public display of affection, there's only you and Ginny watching. It'd be PDA, if we were doing it in the Great Hall or something."

Blaise glared at her but didn't say another world where Public Displays of Affection were concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogsmeade dawned on a beautiful morning, a cool breeze mixing the leaves of autumn, and the sun was glowing a crispy yellow. The third year students, whom hadn't been to Hogsmeade before, were beaming with excitement wandering what surprises they were going to meet once they arrived in the village.

Many of the seventh years were shopping for the Christmas Ball which was coming up in a couple of months; when you reached your final year at Hogwarts, they normally held a fare few formal events for those who were graduating. There were few sixth years who would be attending too because they had been invited by those who were in the year above them. For example, Neville asked Luna out – he had been crushing on her since his fifth year – and Harry asked Ginny out, who accepted against her will, after much coaxing from Hermione.

"But now he's going to take it the wrong way!" she had whined a few night's back, "Harry flaming Potter is now going to think that I'm in love with him – or think that I at least like him! Hermione! What am I going to do? I fancy Blaise – you know that – and now thanks to Potter, my chances with him have slimmed to the width of a piece of cat hair!"

"Ginny," Hermione had comforted, "even if you are going with Potty, it doesn't slim your chances at all. Honestly, if Blaise does like you – and there's a very big chance he does – he's going to get thoroughly jealous. Now calm down, Ginny, it's only one dance – that's all."

"Yeah, but you get to go with Draco!" Ginny whined.

"Maybe I do," Hermione sighed, "but it's not like we're going to 'enjoy' it, are we? I mean Draco and I are supposed to hate each other and we're going have to show that we hate each other when we dance… even though we don't." Hermione's heart bled as she said this, it ached to have to hate the one you loved when out in public – she couldn't wait until the school year was over.

This conversation had gone long into the night and now here they were, walking down the school drive to a carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade. They had planned to meet Draco and Blaise in the Shrieking Shack at Two. There they would meet their parents and tell them anything that they'd found and be told what they needed to do. They had also agreed that they'd meet Harry and Ron for lunch in La Estrella Mágica (in English it's called The Magic Star), a small restaurant that was in the village.

"So," Ginny had started as they got into the carriage, "got any ideas what you want your dress to look like?"

"I haven't got a clue, but when I see the dress I'll know that that's the one," Hermione smirked, "and Draco won't know what's hit him."

The rest of the journey down to Hogsmeade was lapsed in a comfortable silence as the two girls both tried to imagine what their dress was going to look like. Once they finally arrived at Hogsmeade, they quickly rushed over to Madame Malkins – Hogsmeade Branch where there were rumours that Madame Malkins had a new selection of dresses.

As soon as they stepped in they were swarmed down upon by Madame Malkins, who started to measure them up with magical measuring tapes. She then grabbed the dresses that were in either their sizes and thrust them into their hands and directed them to the changing rooms.

Hermione was the first to pick her dress; it was made out of peau de soie satin, colour turquoise which swept over a white tulle. It had a charming bustle back, with flower detailing. The blue made Hermione's darkening hair (it was nearing black, liker her mothers) stand out and made her porcelain coloured skin look luminescent.

Half an hour later Ginny found her dress. It had a combination of flirty innocence –It was a flattering strapless corset bodice in mint green satin. Complimenting the green was white flowered beading on the bodice. With Ginny's rich brown eyes, pale skin and red hair (which was quite a nice contrast with the green on the dress) it gave her an empowering aura.

"I think this is the one," she exclaimed as she twirled around in it, "Blaise won't know what's hit him – even if I can't go with him."

"I'll say," Hermione laughed as she came out of her changing room, dress in hand, "now hurry up, we're supposed to meet your brother and Potter for lunch in about ten minutes."

"Do we have to?" Ginny whined, as she got dressed, "I mean, come on – we could just say we forgot; it's not like they wouldn't mind, would they?"

"Probably not, Ginny," Hermione admitted, "but we need to go and see what they say before we go and meet Daddy. That way we might have some valuable information for him mightn't we?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Ginny smirked as she came out of the cubicle, "I don't see why not."


	6. Chapter 6

The chilling wind that leaked into the shrieking shack, where Voldemort, Anneliese, Lucius, Narcissa, Jeremy and Lorna (Blaise's parents) waited for their children, was unbearable and all six occupants were shivering from the cold. If it weren't for the commotion of voices outside, one of them would've been tempted to cast a heat bubble, so they didn't have to stand the bitter air that was biting at their faces and hands, but couldn't due to the flash of orange light that would come with the incantation giving away that there was someone, or some people in this case, in the so-called haunted house.

"When do you think they'll arrive, dear?" Narcissa asked her husband, her arm linked with his and arm tucked neatly in the crook of his elbow, breath rising in a small cloud of mist.

"Soon Narcissa, soon," Lucius reassured them, his wife more so "it is difficult for them to break away from the crowds – especially Hermione, as we all fully well know – to get to us. We just have to hope that they arrive here soon."

"Very well," Narcissa smiled, teeth chattering, "It's just that I'm always fretting that they'll get caught if they're late."

"Be patient Cissi," Anneliese said to her friend, "don't we all fret. Draco, Blaise, Hermione and her friend, Ginny – I think it is? – will be here soon. If anything's happened to them, we'd have known by now."

"I guess you're right," Narcissa sighed, placing one of her blonde curls behind her ear, "but you know what us mother's are like – we're always fretting about our children, after a while, even if they're grown up, it becomes a habit. I hope you understand my worrying, my Lord," she inclined her head towards Voldemort, "you must understand what it's like, with your daughter putting her life on the line day after day?"

"I think we all understand what that's like, my dear Narcissa," Voldemort smiled softly, "but, now we must stop putting doubts into each other's minds. Think positives and those thoughts will be the outcome."

"Yes my Lord," the others (minus Anneliese who instead said, "yes dear") chorused as they looked out through a gap between the boards. From there they could see who was coming and who was leaving.

Another five minutes went by in silence and was only broken when they saw four silver patronus' emerge from behind the large scatter of trees. The Otter, which they knew was Hermione's patronus, swirled round her parents and the two smiled knowing their daughter was alright. It was then followed by the patronus of a horse – Voldemort had been notified that this would belong to Ginny Weasley's – to let them know that she too, was fine. The other two were a wolf (Draco's) and a Panther (Blaise's) which twisted itself around both the Malfoy's or Zabini's leaving the same message and asking if it was safe to enter.

Voldemort sent back his a patronus, which was actually an eagle and not a snake as many would have thought it'd be, to let them know that it was safe to enter. Narcissa, at the sight of her son's patronus, had relaxed her vice like grip on Lucius' considerably. Lucius slightly flexed his fingers and wrist, trying to get the circulation of blood flowing again.

From outside they could hear the scuffle of feet, and Lorna hissed under her breath, "can they get anymore louder?" before an invisibility cloak was pulled off and onto the floor, revealing Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco.

"Daddy, Mummy!" Hermione squealed and she ran up to her parents and gave them a big hug, while the Zabini's greeted Blaise with not as much enthusiastic fervour, but in action's which meant that they were all pleased to see one another. Narcissa, as upon seeing her only child, grabbed Draco into a crushing hug and peppered him with frantic kisses – traces of lipstick remaining on his face – against his skin. Draco tinged red in embarrassment much to the amusement of the onlookers.

Ginny stood there in wonderment, surprised at the sight of affection that all parents had shown their children- the Malfoy's especially, where Draco was being greeted by his father in a manly hug – which, even in her own family, had never been presented… and her family held a house of nine!

"And this," Anneliese gasped, upon noticing the red head, "must be Ginerva. Welcome to the Dark Side, dear." She extended her hand.

"It's an honour, Mrs Riddle," Ginny whispered, shaking her hand, "and thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself to you."

"That's quite alright, Ginerva," it sounded weird for her name to come off Hermione's mother's tongue, "and please call me Annie – or Anneliese at the least."

"It is an honor to meet you sir." She said to mia's father.

"Please call me Mr. Riddle, Ginny" said Voldemort.

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off from Voldemort. He wasn't at all what Harry had said he looked like – he didn't look like a monster at all he was… beautiful, like the Tom Riddle she had seen when he came out of the diary but years older…

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Voldemort asked worried, as the red headed girl stared at him, not blinking.

"I think, Uncle," Blaise said as he approached them, "she's shocked from your appearance – from the rumour's we heard told by Potter, he's always said that you don't look even remotely human and well, here you are looking like you do."

"Ah," Voldemort said as his nephew explained what Ginny might be experiencing, "she is also remembering me from her first year and the diary."

Ginny shook her head as if coming out of a daze and blushed to the roots of her hair. Giving a sheepish smile she managed to get out, "forgive me – I was just shocked by meeting you, and I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway by staring at you…"

"Don't worry, my dear," Voldemort said, as he conjured up chairs for them to sit on, "I gather that my appearance surprised you, did it not?"

Ginny nodded, careful to not let anything slip from her tongue – she was embarrassed enough as it was.

"I'm afraid that what Mr. Potter described me like, is very wrong indeed," Voldemort insisted, "you see, the way he thought I looked like is – somewhat true, but that is only due to a glamour charm. We couldn't have the Dark Lord look like a pretty boy now, could we?"

Ginny managed a small laugh, along with the others. She was literally stunned… she honestly didn't think that the 'Dark Lord' could be so… friendly! Well she could, Hermione had said so, but she had to have seen it before she fully believed it.

"Now," Voldemort's voice grew serious, "tell me more about this Weasley, not you Ginny dear, I meant your brother, Ronald. What did he actually do to you again, Hermione?"

"He kissed me," Hermione mumbled, glowing red in shame and anger, "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know what to do – he just did it out of the blue! I was sick for fifteen minutes afterwards, wasn't that right Dray?"

"Yes she did, my Lord," Draco replied taking Hermione's hand, "and when she arrived back she was in a bit of a state – no offence meant, dear – and she let out her anger on Blaise here."

"Why?"

"I yelled at her, Uncle," Blaise admitted, head bowed, "I was just so angry with what Weasley did that I just sort of… lost it. I didn't mean to though, honest."

"Has Hermione forgiven you, Blaise?"

"Yes, daddy, I have."

"And the plan have you started it yet?"

The four teenagers shook their heads and Ginny, because Voldemort was looking at her questioningly, spoke, "we decided that we'd only give it the go ahead if you agreed to it – as you probably know, Hermione here, isn't very happy about it but she wants to help her father and so will do anything she needs to do. At the moment she has told my brother that she's finding it very hard to think about because she looks at Ron like a brother. He's fallen for it for hook, line and sinker."

"I'm not happy with this idea," Voldemort ran a hand through his hair, and Hermione's hopes soared thinking her daddy would say no, "but, Hermione, I'm sorry, it's beneficial for my cause and I'll have to concede to the plan – starting from tomorrow, you're to be Mr Weasley's girlfriend."

"Very well daddy," Hermione said tightly, squeezing Draco's hand to death, "but you'll have to make it up to me and Draco – Draco especially, he's not happy about this at all – and may I have a time permit?"

"Until June, my dear," Voldemort replied, sorry written in his eyes, "that way you'll be with him for as long as the school year and besides – won't you have some fun at the same time?"

"What could be so fun going out with Weasley?" Hermione spat in disgust, "he's a blood traitor for Merlin's sake!"

"I think he meant the spying, Mia," Draco stated, "and the tormenting – god, he's going to be in agony – that you're going to be doing to him."

That was the end of the discussion of Ron, Hermione knowing that she would have to be spending double the time with him than she used to, now. Instead the three seventh years decided to leap into the story about the Potion's exam.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort hissed through gritted teeth, "you're too clever for your own good. God, why he wasn't placed in Ravenclaw, we'll never know. I think we've caught Severus in the act, haven't we Lucius?"

"Yes my Lord, I think we have," Lucius drawled, smirking and his grey eyes glinting with excitement, "but how do we corner him good and proper?"

"Annie, will make us Veratasium," Voldemort chuckled, as he placed a chaste kiss on his wife's forehead, "and we'll test it on the Death Eaters and see if they're faithful to me, doubt my intentions or are spies. It'll be like killing a bunch of birds in one blast, don't you agree?"

The other's nodded in agreement and spark of excitement spread through the group as they thought of how beneficial this plan would work for Voldemort.

"Mummy," Hermione began slowly, and the attention turned to her once again, "we were also wandering if you cold possibly make us the counter potion for the Veratasium. If we didn't take it'd blow our cover – like Dumbledore probably hopes it would – and then what would we do?"

"Don't worry, darling," Anneliese comforted her daughter, "I'll make the Potion for you. I just hope Jeremy's got the Spuxors (A/N: my own invention which is a plant) in his garden, still. It's nearly time for them to be out season, you know."

"Thank you mother," Hermione replied, relieved that that was one problem off of their shoulders, "um… mum, do you think I could have a chat with you – privately?"

"Why of course dear," Anneliese responded and mother and daughter went up the stairs and into the room where Hermione and firstly come face to face with Sirius Black.

"What do you think they're talking about," Jeremy Zabini asked breaking the silence, which had landed on the remaining occupants of the room, "any guesses?"

The former Tom Riddle took a glance at his daughter's friend and then at his nephew before answering, "I think," he began and Ginny and Blaise turned curiously at the Dark Lord as they had felt their stare on them, "my daughter and my wife are playing their favourite game – set up."

"What does that entail, My Lord?" Draco asked, even though he already knew; and by the looks of it Ginny did too.

"I think they're trying to get two people together," Voldemort murmured, sneaking a glance at Ginny, "wouldn't you agree, Ginny?"

"If you say so, Mr. Riddle…"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so glad I have gotten to update again! sorry about the short chapter... Once again If any of you have any Questions, comments, errors about the story, Or Ideas on how it will end please PM me.....**

**xoxoxo,**

**Greer**

"So," Ginny said through gritted teeth as soon as they entered Hermione's bedroom door after declaring to Draco and Blaise that she needed to speak to Hermione about something private, "What did your mother say?"

"What did my mum say about what?" Hermione asked innocently, pretending that she didn't know what Ginny was getting at.

"Your father basically told everyone that you were talking to your mother about match making! Care to explain what you discussed and more importantly whom you discussed?"

"Oh," Hermione smiled, "I just asked if she knew how I could get you and Blaise together? Do you mind?"

"Do I mind?! Do I mind!?" Ginny screeched, her face red with anger, "Of course I mind! You could've asked me first, you know! I know you meant well, Hermione," Ginny reassured her upon seeing Hermione's hurt face, "but, no offence, it was bloody embarrassing with your dad making small innuendos about match-making! I just hope Blaise didn't catch on with what Voldemort was saying!" She finished by dropping herself onto Hermione's bed in a big huff.

Hermione sighed and then said to her friend, "now you've got that out of your system, do you want to know what mum said?"

"Hell yeah," Ginny squealed, perking up, as Hermione laughed at how fast her friends mood could change, "and remember, Miss Riddle, don't leave out any details. I want to know everything I can do to get Blaise!"

"Well, for one thing you've got to make him jealous," Hermione explained, "by that act all 'lovey-dovey' around Harry," she told her, "if you get my drift. Nothing riles up Blaise more when seeing a girl he likes – and I believe he does like you Gin – flirting with another guy. It always catches his attention."

"So you want me to flirt with Potter? The guy who thinks I'm in love with him?" Ginny wrinkled her nose up in disgust, before smiling "okay, I like it. What else?"

"Casual glances and touches," Hermione explained, "apparently, they get the guy interested and they start to wander if they like them or not. It kind of keeps them um-ing and ah-ing, if you get what I mean. In the end, they'll start to like you the same and then they'll either ask you out or just do something stupid."

"By something stupid, what do you mean?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow as she stroked Hermione's bandy-legged cat.

"Well, snog you senseless in the Great Hall, is something stupid I guess – well, stupid if you're Blaise, anyway," Hermione shrugged, "um… what else did mum say? She just said be yourself and don't act out of character. That's a serious turn off for a guy, because they don't see the 'real you'."

"Understandable," Ginny agreed, nodding playing with her hair, "but what about my clothes and hair? They're not exactly a turn on for guys are they. I mean red heads are said to be angry and my clothes look like they've come out of a Charity shop – oh yeah, I forgot, they have."

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, "stop putting yourself down; you're your own worst enemy. Honestly, if you keep this up then you're not going to have any self confidence. Besides Ginny, not everything of yours comes from a Charity shop. The dress you bought today was new and beautiful; and anyway, even if you're clothes are from a charity shop, they aren't as bad as you make them out to be."

"But there's still my hair!" Ginny exclaimed, tugging at her hair frantically, "what am I to do about that?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, "Blaise has a things for red heads. Half of his previous girlfriends were red heads, so I don't see why he won't like you."

"Oh," Ginny breathed, as she stopped tugging her hair, "so I guess that's all I need then?"

"At the moment, yeah," Hermione agreed, "If I think of anything else, though, you'll be the first to know."

"Oh thanks Hermione," Ginny squealed, giving her friend a hug, "You're the best!"

"I know I am," Mia smirked, "you don't need to tell me."

"What do you think Mia and Ginny are talking about?" Blaise asked, downing a shot of Fire Whiskey and pouring another.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend, "how about I give you three guesses?"

"Um okay, their either talking about the Weasley thing," Draco shook his head, "the ball, that's all we heard yesturday evening," Draco furrowed his brow for a second, before shaking his head, "okay, let's think…" he started to mutter things under his breath, "okay, then their talking about boys."

"I guess I can give you that," Draco said, glass in hand, "but it's more likely Ginny's talking about boys and Hermione's giving her opinion on them. Or more specifically they're talking about one boy in particular."

"Who?" Blaise growled, his eyes shining with jealousy, "Ginny best not be talking about Potter!"

"Have a little crush on Ginny, now, do we?" Draco smirked while Blaise scowled, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He growled.

"Oh did I hear a yes?" Draco teased his grey eyes light with amusement, "thought so."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you aware of whom Voldemort's daughter is yet, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as the Potion's Master who had just returned from the Dark Lord's side, "Because we need to know who she is immediately."

"I'm sorry Albus," Severus sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair, "but it seems as if the Dark Lord doesn't trust his followers with that peace of information. The only one's I believe who know, are the Malfoy's and the Zabini's as well as his wife, Anneliese."

"The Malfoy's and Zabini's you say?" Dumbledore said, his hand stroking his beard, "I can understand the Zabini's – Anneliese is Lorna's sister – but the Malfoy's – now that does interest me, greatly."

"Do you think Blaise and Draco will know then, Professor?" Snape pointed out, "Because maybe we can use someone to find out who this secret Riddle is?"

"Are you meaning Miss Granger?" Dumbledore questioned and Snape nodded, "and what is you're reasoning for this?"

"Well, she lives with the Malfoy boy," Snape pointed out, "and recently Draco Malfoy has been looking at her more and more. Since she's been dating Mr. Weasley I believe, he has become more and more annoying, shall we say, to the Golden Trio. She could use this to her advantage, if you get my drift…"

"Severus, Severus, Severus," Dumbledore shook his head, slightly amused, "I highly doubt Miss Granger would agree to something like that and Mr. Weasley certainly wouldn't, don't you think?"

"Very well, Albus," Severus smirked, "what do you suggest?"

"Veratasium," Was Dumbledore's answer before popping a lemon drop in his mouth, "want one?" he offered as an after thought.

"Ah Severus," Lord Voldemort greeted icily as he put on the façade that he was a loveless human being, "my most faithful. How do I find you on this pleasant day?"

Snape glanced out of the windows, to see the light misty rain falling over as far as his eyes could reach. It's anything but pleasant, he thought before answering Voldemort.

"I am well, my Lord," Snape acknowledged as he bent and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, he had to fight the urge to spit on the floor, "but, most of all, how do we find yourself?"

"Quite well, Severus, quite well," Voldemort replied, as his glamour-charmed eyes glared at the back of the spies head, "now, rise and join the circle and my fellow followers."

Severus obeyed and took his place in between Lucius and Bellatrix, both who were wearing identical smirks as he did so. His insides went cold at the look they both gave him, but his face didn't falter from the impassive look he always wore, which kept his feelings and thoughts in check, so the others couldn't see his stress.

"Anneliese, dear," Voldemort called out into the silent room, "would you, Lorna and Narcissa care to join us?"

A side door opened and in the three women stepped, vials of a clear liquid – which could be mistaken for water – in a crate. They moved to where the Dark Lord was sitting and placed the crate down, following that action by taking their rightful places next to their husbands.

"Now," Voldemort started as he stood up, "who can tell me what Potion this is?" he picked up a vile, making the liquid shine slightly in the light as he scanned the crowd before picking on one of his followers to answer him, "Nott, do you know?"

"My Lord," the figure called Nott bowed, "is it not Veratasium?"

"Bravo, Nott, bravo," Voldemort jeered as he swept his robes behind him and made his way back over to the crate, "now, who can tell me why I've got Veratasium with me today? Um… Mulciber, do you know?"

"Do you doubt us my Lord?" Mulciber questioned, "Or have you discovered that there is a traitor in the mist?"

"It's because of both," Voldemort replied, silently noting that Snape had stiffened as he said this, "my spies have heard news that some doubt me and my intentions while others," his eyes swept round the circle, lingering on Snape's sharp figure a bit longer than the others, before continuing, "don't just doubt my intentions but object to it and have run off to the Order. Now, Lucius, would you care to be the first?"

"Not at all my Lord," Lucius answered as he took the offered vile from the Dark Lord and took a tiny sip of it before returning it to his Masters hand.

"Are you not Lucius Abraxius Jonah Malfoy?" Voldemort asked taking his seat next to his wife.

"I am my Lord," Lucius answered his posture the same, as he stood before the former Riddle.

"Have you ever betrayed me?"

"No I haven't my Lord and I never will," Lucius told those who were listening.

"That is good to hear. Now, have you ever doubted my true intentions to bring the Purebloods to rise, so they are higher in society and the half-bloods, half-creatures and Mudbloods to be sought below us?"

"Once my Lord," Lucius admitted, looking slightly ashamed, "when I was younger and not as wise. I thought you were using us to do your bidding but then I realised that my thoughts were wrong to think – I apologise for being nearly misled all those years back."

"Apology accepted, Lucius," Voldemort said solemnly, "you may step down. You are truly loyal."

"I always will be my Lord," Lucius replied returning next Snape, his silver eyes dancing brightly.

"Who shall go next?" Voldemort smirked, "Severus – maybe not, I know how about you Lars? Yes, Lars, please join me."

He waited for Lars to down the potion before starting the questioning once again.

"Are you Nicholas Harrison Lars?"

"I am my Lord," Was the honest reply, even though Lars stuttered slightly. Voldemort pretended not hear it.

"Have you ever betrayed me?"

"No my Lord," Lars gulped, his body trembling slightly as he tried to stop the next words that spilled from his mouth, "not yet, anyway."

"Are you insinuating that you might betray me in the near future?" Voldemort flared as a gasp rippled through the surrounding crowd.

"It's inevitable my Lord," Lars tried to say as truthfully as possible, "the Ministry are watching me wherever I go – they believe that – that I can be turned. I don't want to my Lord, honest, but-but I feel that I won't be able to stop myself if the chance arose –"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screeched, and Lars fell to the floor dead his mouth still open and his black eyes ablaze with fright, "Severus," Voldemort ordered, "it's your turn next," there was no movement, "Severus?"

He whipped round to the place where Severus normally stood only to find that the Potion's Master had fled. "Find him!" he bellowed, "we can not allow him to go back to Dumbledore! He is the spy!"


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately everyone started to head towards the door that they used to enter the room through. Splitting up into pairs or groups of three they headed, in a hurry, every direction hoping to be the one to cast the final blow on Dumbledore'spy.

Potions that following morning was one of the worst Hermione experienced. She constantly glared at Snape and, because she knew of the ordeal from her father who followed Voldemort too, had to be restrained by Pansy in case she lost what little she had of her self control and killed the Potions Master herself. Oh how she hated Severus Snape. It was during one of these rants (in her mind, though) the great ugly bat decided to swoop down on her and her partner.

"Miss Granger!" Hermione, too immersed in her thoughts, didn't reply, "Miss Granger!" Hermione looked up at Snape, trying her best not to glare at the person her father once trusted above others, as he demanded her to look at him.

"Yes Professor?" she asked as innocently as possible, even though her teeth were bared.

Snape's beetle black eyes bored down into hers, she immediately put false memories up in case he was searching her mind, as his nose and mouth curled up into a sneer.

"Would you care to explain why you and Miss Parkinson haven't been writing down the notes on belladonna and its purposes in Veratasium? I must have been explaining its purposes for at least half an hour and not once have I seen either of you lift your quill. Instead I have seen you looking at me as if you'd wish I were dead (that's because I do! Hermione thought) and your hand itching for your wand while Miss Parkinson has been watching you curiously in case you were going to cause her harm, isn't that right Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy shot a quick, apologetic glance at Hermione before nodding and whispering in a "frightened" voice, "yes, Professor."

"Precisely," Snape drawled on, the entire class' attention now focused on the trio containing two Slytherins and one Gryffindor. "Now, would you care to explain to me and Miss Parkinson, so we can reassure her that you do not intend to cause her any harm, why you're acting like you are?"

"Not really Professor, no," Hermione back chatted, even though she said it as calmly as if she had just asked for the time. The whole class gasped as Snape's eyes bugged and his face turned purple. Draco and Blaise snorted and the Potions Master turned around to give them a short glare before turning back to face the Gryffindor.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Granger? Would you care to repeat yourself?"

"Not really Professor, no," Hermione replied again, smirking. Harry and Ron, who were sitting at the front, were looking at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Fine have it your way," Snape snapped, glaring at his student, "but you haven't heard the end of this, Granger. You will have thirty points taken from Gryffindor and be serving detention – Wednesday night, my office, seven o'clock."

"But sir that's the time dinner starts," Hermione cried, her cheeks a rosy tint, "you can't let me starve! That's a form of child abuse!"

"Oh don't worry, Miss Granger," Snape grinned maliciously, "you won't be going hungry – lets just say I've got something that I prepared a long time ago and haven't had the chance to check it out."

Hermione's eyes widened, she was actually scared of her Professor (something that she had never felt before) and what he was going to do to her. She bit her lip, and chanced a glance at Draco. His face mirrored her own.

"What the hell were you thinking, Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously, as they sat down for lunch in the Great Hall after Potions, "I mean, you've never spoken to a Professor like that – especially Snape! What did you do – not get 100 on your last Potions exam?"

"Of course not," Hermione snapped, as she glared at the blood traitor, "I was just –"

"You were just what?" Harry indicated, raising an eyebrow waiting for an answer, "having a funny five minutes?"

"You could say that," Hermione mumbled as she realised she had started to act like Hermione Riddle and not Hermione Granger during the last lesson.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again," Harry said, "because of your 'funny five minutes' we lost thirty points from our house – and Gryffindor were in the lead and now it's Slytherin. Way to go, 'Mione."

"For heavens sake," Hermione growled, the Riddle temper getting the best of her "your making a big deal out of nothing. Yeah, I admit, I had the nerve to have go at Snape – it's because of him and his clumsiness that the Order doesn't have a spy now – and I lost 30 measly house points – when you and Ron have lost how many?"

"Yes but it's not like you cared that you lost them," Harry argued, "and that is not the Hermione Granger I know."

"Look Ron," Hermione turned to her 'boyfriend' "do you see a reason to be getting mad at me?"

Ron, who had his mouth stuffed with mashed potato, opened his mouth and spoke while spraying bits of food everywhere, many of those who surrounded him curled their noses in disgust.

"Ob corbe nob, Herbiobe," he managed to say around a mouthful of food, "honesbly, Habby, you'rb makinb a buss ober nuffinb."

"Come again?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, as she wiped off a piece of chewed up potato from her face, "I don't think we quite caught that."

"Really," Weasley rolled his eyes, wondering why everyone was looking at him and sticking up their noses while making piggy noises, "all I said was: of course not, Hermione. Honestly Harry, you're making a fuss over nothing – how you didn't understand that, I'll never know."

Before either Potter or Hermione could reply Ginny sidled in next to her brother and greeted them and asked them how their day had been so far. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione indicating that she was to explain. By the time she was finished, both boys had left (Ron leaving a quick, sloppy, kiss on her cheek which Hermione immediately rubbed away once they disappeared) – for they had Divination – leaving Hermione and Ginny alone at the Gryffindor Table.

"So, you've got detention with Snape?" Ginny hissed from across the table, "and you're scared silly about it?"

"That's right," Hermione told her friend, as she indicated that they went back to the Heads Dorm (they both had a free period) and picked up her bag, "I've got to spend my Wednesday evening from seven till Merlin knows when with Snape – blood traitor extraordinaire – while he uses me as his guinea pig!"

"Sounds fun," Ginny teased, pushing her red hair out of her eyes, "maybe afterwards Snape will reward you. You know, maybe with that kiss that you mentioned a few weeks ago?" Ginny's eyes rose up and down in a suggestive manner. Hermione glowered at the girl.

"I thought you weren't going to hold that over my head," Hermione snapped, "you know I didn't mean it like that – it was a figure of speech – and you know that I would never kiss Severus Snape! He's a great obnoxious bat who deserves to die at my father's wand."

"Miss Granger," a voice rang from behind them, making them freeze, "I had the impression that your father was a Muggle, or have I missed something?"

"Oh CRAP!," Hermione groaned, as she and Ginny turned around, "I'm done for!"

"Blaise Estes Zabini!" Hermione gritted out as she, Ginny and her cousin, who was being pulled behind by the ear, entered the heads suite, "if you ever play a trick like that on us again I swear to Merlin that I will personally castrate you meaning that the Zabini's line is finished."

"Ah," Blaise managed to get out, as he glared at Draco who was laughing at the scene before him, "but you forget there is my brother Korvin –"

"Who we know is rendered infertile because of the hex that he caught a few months back with my half-blooded cousin Nymphadora Tonks," Draco interrupted, "so don't play that card, Blaise."

"Whose friend are you supposed to be here?" Blaise asked, as Hermione finally let go of his ear, which was now a raw red colour, "mine or my cousins?"

"Both," was Draco's reply, "but –"

"There's always a "but" isn't there," Blaise mumbled rolling his eyes at Ginny, which made her giggle uncharacteristically, while giving her flirtatious smile. Ginny felt her stomach go flip-flops, which was something that wasn't odd whenever she was around Blaise nowadays. Draco carried on as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Yes, there is a "but" Blaise," he interjected, "because as well as being my friend – one of my best friends – she is also the woman I love and who I'm going to marry. So, sorry mate, but I'm with Mia on this one."

"Do you see this?" Blaise asked exasperated to Ginny who was biting her lip, her eyes sparkling amusedly, "they always gang up on me – it's not fair. Sometimes I feel like I'm the outsider in this group. You know with those two playing tonsil tennis all the time – and that's only part of what they get up to – and taking each others side, it's just not fair."

"Aw, don't worry Blaise," Ginny smiled as she sat down on the armchair of his seat, and running a hand through his jet black hair, "you've still got me."

"I guess I have," Blaise muttered and closed his eyes at the sensation of Ginny's hands running through his hair, making Hermione and Draco give each other a knowing look, smirking all the way.

"So…" Draco began clapping his hand to snap Blaise and Ginny's attentions with the other (there were more important things at this moment in time than getting Blaise and Ginny together), "Hermione's detention – how are we going to stop her from going?"

"Now that's going to be impossible!" Hermione cried, slumping down next to her fiancé, "I mean, if I knew what my detention was – he said something about a Potion that he hadn't had the chance to test yet – then maybe I could find a way out of it."

"Did you say Potion?" Ginny said, as she recalled a conversation that had over heard her mum and dad talking about a Potion Snape was creating.

"Yes, I did, why?" All three heads turned to Ginny, who was deep in thought, and waited for her to speak.

"Because, over the summer, I overhead my parents talking about this Potion that Snape was making for the Order,"

"What type of Potion?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I think it was something to do with blood," Ginny said, "to find out if people are who they say they are. Like if their pureblood, half-blood or Muggleborn."

"What!" Blaise gasped, shocked, as he took into account what Ginny was saying, "So you mean that they know? They know that Voldemort has a daughter?"

"By the looks of it, yes they do," Ginny said, "but they don't know who. So, my guess is that they are going to test every single girl in sixth and seventh year to see what status their blood is; I think their looking for girls who say their either pureblood or Muggleborn because Voldemort isn't a pureblood – no offence, Mione."

"My dad isn't a half blood," Hermione said, smiling wickedly, "my dad's a pureblood."

"What do you mean?"

"His father's side were squibs – both parents," Hermione explained as if it were everyday knowledge, "Dumbledore always assumed that my father was a half blood because there are no records of a Tom Riddle (the first) going to Hogwarts. Either way, I'm stuck unless there's a way to get out of this."

"We could always imperious someone and then make them drink a glass of Polyjuice potion," Blaise suggested, "I mean, it'll have to be a Muggleborn, of course, because even if you take on the form of another person their own blood will be running through the other persons veins."

"Yes, we could do that, but then we'd have to obliviate their memory or something," Draco said, in serious thought, "and we all know – minus Ginny – what happened last time we obliviated someone." Blaise and Hermione nodded knowingly.

"Why what happened?" Ginny asked and Blaise, Hermione and Draco gave each other a weary look.

"Let's just say the person it happened upon lost their mind," Draco answered for the three, "they now currently reside in Saint Mungos along with the Longbottom's and Lockhart," Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks as Draco spat out the name as if it were a disease, "we haven't tried to obliviate anyone since."

"So that's a no go then," Ginny said, as the others let out an annoyed sigh. They really weren't getting anywhere and their free period was nearly over.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, ideas milling around their head but all of them were pushed aside as they were becoming and ridiculous.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Blaise cried, jumping out of his seat. Everyone looked at him as if he had just grown three heads.

"Yes, what about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione sighed, annoyed thinking that her cousin was about to go on a stupid rant – he had being trying to do that a lot lately, trying to impress Ginny and all.

"You got petrified didn't you?" Hermione nodded, "and you're a pureblood," another nod, "so how did you get petrified?"

"Blaise, you already know this. My father gave this Potion that changed my blood – for the year – to make it seem like I was a Mudblood," Hermione explained as if it weren't a big thing, "as I'm supposedly a Muggleborn witch, I had to get petrified."

"But how come you were helping Potter to solve the mystery?" Ginny said curious as to what her friend's motives would have been, "I mean you created Polyjuice for the three of you to interrogate Draco and you let him find the clues to what was hidden in the Chamber – why?"

"Easy, we were hoping the Basilisk would kill Potter," Hermione shrugged, "and Draco knew all about it – you know with the interrogation. He even helped them along a bit. He told them that a Mudblood had died and to check that I was definitely Harry and Ron who were there with him he mentioned that he wanted me dead. Of course, Ron didn't like that so he jumped up at my defence. Oh and the cat thing that was planned – that way I could stay out of classes and plan our next moves under the guise of homework. It was great fun, good times."

"Anyway," Blaise said, "can we please get back to the point? Hermione," he turned to his cousin, "do you still have any of that blood changing stuff?"

"Yeah, my dad gives me one every year for emergencies, why?"

"Well, you can use it – I mean, it's untraceable once in the system," Blaise exclaimed, "besides it's the only thing that we have – it's our last chance to keep you safe." He finished his rant beaming, proud that he had been able to come up with a solution. The other three faces seemed to think so too.

"Blaise Zabini, you're a genius," Hermione smiled, "maybe there is something in that head of yours," Blaise just glared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello... I have been grounded so I am sneaking this chapter up because i won't be able toupdate for a while........**

**sorry,**

**greer  
**

Blaise watched as she slid down the beech tree and looked out towards the lake. Her red hair looked like a waterfall of blood as the moon appeared from behind the clouds and surrounded her like a spotlight. And her skin, which was quite pale already, seemed to have an ethereal glow about it while her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds; like the stars that were strung up in the sky and winking at him, daring him to go over to her.

He glided silently over the grass, which was slightly damp due to the light drizzle of rain that had occurred a few hours before nightfall. His sapphire gaze never left the figure of the lone girl by the waters edge. As he drew closer he saw that she had her legs tucked underneath her chin and was rocking her body back and forth, in, he believed, a comforting motion. A soft 'thump' echoed round each time her head hit the bark of the tree.

As if she sensed him, Ginny stopped her movement and turned her gaze from the water to his. She smiled, making her aura glow even more. Blaise's heart clenched together.

"What brings you down here then?" she asked teasingly, releasing her legs from under her chin, "shouldn't you be with Draco getting him to calm down?"

"He wanted to be left alone," was his answer, "he said – and I quote – that he needed his own space. And well, who was I to object? A man needs his own space now and then, and Draco definitely needed it… so, I left."

"I understand," Ginny nodded, her eyes never leaving that of her companions. "After all, growing up with six brothers I kind of know when a boy, excuse me, man, needs his privacy."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both flickering gazes at the other when they weren't looking. They both noticed one another once or twice, and they were amused by each other's shy antics. Finally, Blaise broke the silence.

"Aren't you cold?" he enquired,noticing that she didn't have a cloak on. "All you've got on is your school skirt and blouse." Ginny raised an eyebrow , "Not that I was looking; I just sort of – um – noticed."

"If you say so," Ginny mocked, as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, noticing Blaise's cheeks take on a rosy hue "and to answer your question, I am a bit cold…but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, until you get a pneumonia and then die," Blaise stated, as he shrugged out of his cloak and draped it over Ginny's shoulders. He sat down beside her, and subconsciously Ginny leaned in and rested her head on Blaise's shoulder, wrapping his cloak around her tighter and inhaling his scent.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ginny murmured, slowly closing her eyes and blocking out all sounds accept Blaise's steady breathing. She felt Blaise take in a deep, steady breath.

"She'll be fine, Gin," Blaise exhaled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him, "and if not we'll help her out. We're not her friends and family for nothing, you know."

"I suppose so," Ginny sighed, her blue eyes dimming slightly, giving an involuntary shiver. "It's just the thought of something happening to her, to Draco… to you." She said the last part so quietly, that Blaise thought that his ears had deceived him.

Personally he wanted to jump for joy that she cared about him, but didn't. Instead he held her slightly tighter, his face calm as if he hadn't been affected by the words she had let slip out of her mouth. Does that mean…? He left the question hanging, not wanting to get his hopes up that Ginny, the girl that made him lose control of his feelings, felt something more than friendship for him. He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts – he really didn't need to make a fool of himself.

Once again he gave the redhead the reply, "she'll be fine," not sure how to comfort her nerves as well as bottle his feelings at the same time.

"Blaise," Ginny mumbled into his shoulder, her warm breath teasing his neck, "what's wrong? Why are you being so distant all of a sudden?"

Blaise mentally smacked himself. He forgot how perceptive Ginny was, especially around him. She could tell if something was bothering him a mile off. Once again, he blamed it on his feelings for the Gryffindor witch.

"Nothing, I'm fine," was his short reply, his gaze landing on the waters edge, "just worried about Mia, that's all."

Ginny lifted her head, her blue eyes pleading for him to tell her what was bothering himso much. He resisted but in his mind the reasons were running through his head.

You are – and I say that as nicely as possible, Ginny. Every single time I close my eyes I see you! Whenever I'm around you I just want to grab hold of you and kiss you, tell you how I feel. Every single time I see you with Potter – pretending to enjoy his company, pretending to love him – I want to rip him limb from limb and tell him you're mine… But wait, you aren't mine. You're nobodies; you belong to yourself and only yourself…

Blaise paused in his rant, quickly chancing a glance at Ginny who was still looking up at him, her blue orbs big and pleading. At this sight his mind took on a completely different track.

If I just reach down and… NO! Don't think like that Blaise, it'll only make you even more confused. He gave out an annoyed moan. What is this? Is this lust or is it l-l-love? It doesn't feel like lust, that's the problem, and I don't have a clue how love feels like. I mean I've heard Draco talking about it. But, is it different for everyone? Oh god, why does this all have to be so confusing?

"Blaise?" Ginny called his name, snapping the dark haired boy out of his thoughts, "are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded his head in such a way that his hair fell into his eyes, hiding the gates to his soul. Years of practice had caused this talent to look as natural as possible, …but who was he fooling? Ginny would be able to spot this a mile off; and spot it she did.

Releasing her hand from the warmth of the cloak, her hand reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes so she could see him… and what he was feeling. Slowly, she lowered her hand to rest upon his cheek. Their eyes never left one another's.

That was it for Blaise. As soon as Ginny had placed her hand on his cheek the last of his self-restraint was lost. Placing his larger hand on top of hers, he encased it his grip and pulled her towards him. It felt like time had stopped as they both leaned to the other.

Warmth flooded them the moment their lips sealed together, and all the emotions they had been hiding from the other burst through. The passion around them was amazing – neither had ever felt this way before. Finally they broke the kiss, breathing heavily. They looked at each other, both with mixtures of shock and happiness etched in their expressions.

"W-what was t-that for?" Ginny managed to pant out, a goofy smile on her face. She looked up to Blaise to see a smile that matched her own, "w-well?"

Blaise didn't answer but instead swooped in for another drugging kiss; Ginny eagerly joined in.


	11. Chapter 11

**xxflashbackxx**

Tiny footsteps could be heard as a small, five-year-old boy ran down the stairs and straight into his father's arms. The boy's father staggered a bit at the impact of his son wrapping himself around him, and he laughed slightly at the boy's excited expression.

"Now Draco," the man reprimanded teasingly, "what did your mother say about running in the house – especially in your new clothes?"

"Not to run about because it will get my clothes all ruffled up and dirty," Draco wheezed out, trying to catch his breath, "Sorry, Papa." He wriggled out of his father's grip, and slid down the length of his Dad hitting the floor with a muffled "thump" as he landed.

"It's quite alright, son," Lucius Malfoy replied, ruffling Draco's hair, "just make sure you don't do it in front of your mother and you'll be fine." He added this in a theatrical whisper, chuckling as Draco tried to flatten down his hair which had now flicked up at the crown.

"Dad," the young Malfoy whined, his eyes narrowed, "you've messed up my hair! Do you know how long it took me to make it look like this?"

"I don't see much of a difference," Lucius jibed, as Draco pouted even more; even at five years old, Draco was as vain as a Malfoy could possibly get, "besides, I think you look very handsome." Lucius waited for the reply that would come.

"Of course I am," Draco told his father smugly, "I'm a Malfoy." Bingo, Lucius thought as his son said the words that he predicted.

"Yes you are," Lucius said as he guided his son towards the lounge area, "and your mother and I are very proud of the Little Malfoy that you've become. Let's hope Anneliese Riddle and her daughter, Mia, think so too."

"Do you mean the Dark Lord's wife and daughter, Papa?" Draco asked, a smile lighting his face; he heard so much about Mia that he couldn't wait to meet her. He hoped they'd become really good friends.

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean, Draco," was his answer.

"Isn't she Blaise's cousin, too, Daddy?"

Lucius looked down at his son and smirked, Always the inquisitive one, he mused, he's exactly like me when I was his age. Oh how we're so alike.

"Why yes she is," Lucius told the little boy, who was jogging to keep up with his long strides, "how did you know?"

"Blaise told me, he did," Draco stated nodding his head up and down, "I was saying to him that we were having some very special guests over today and when he asked who, I said to him 'Mrs Riddle and her daughter Hermione'."

"Did you indeed?" Lucius enquired, smiling lightly at the excited expression on Draco's face, "and what did he say to that?"

"He said that Mrs Riddle was his Aunt Annie and Mia was his cousin," Draco was thoroughly enjoying the conversation, "and he said that they had to live as Muggles because Dumblydore (Lucius chuckled at Draco's pronunciation of Hogwarts Headmaster) was looking for them. Why though Papa? Why is Dumblydore looking for the Dark Lord's family? Have they done something wrong?"

"They've done nothing of the sort, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said as she walked briskly down a side corridor and joined them to their destination, "it's just Dumbledore – or Dumblydore as you put it – wants them to tell him of the Dark Lord's whereabouts."

"Oh, Draco sounded disappointed; he thought maybe they were mastermind criminals – after all, he was a five-year-old boy with an imagination.

"When are they going to be here, Cissa?" Lucius asked his wife, taking her hand in his. "I mean if they were to miss the minute the Floo Network Watch goes down then they could get caught."

"Don't worry," Narcissa said, "They're leaving Hugo and Felicity Granger's house at exactly eleven o'clock sharp – you know Annie, Lucius, she's always on time." Lucius answered with a stiff nod.

The three Malfoy's entered the lounge – where an array of titbits had been laid out on the coffee table – and immediately Draco and Lucius took their seats. Taking one more look at Draco, making sure he was presentable, which he was even with his hair out of place, Narcissa sat herself next to Lucius, resting a hand gently on his thigh.

As they waited, Draco, his smalls legs swinging to and fro, began to imagine what Hermione would look and be like. He didn't think her blonde – he knew for a fact that both her parents were dark haired – but brunette, possibly black. He could picture her having big green eyes – the colours black and green appealed to him greatly – with silver specks in them. He thought of her as a quiet and shy girl – this didn't appeal to him much because he didn't like quiet or shy people – who was always polite and let anyone get their own way. Most girls were like that, so he immediately assumed that the young Miss Riddle would be like that too.

I wonder if she likes Quidditch, Draco thought as he gazed out of the window and into the field where his horse, Bertie Botts was grazing. If she does I wonder if she'll know how to fly? Do you think father will let me teach her? After all, I'm very good. A picture of him flying on his Toy Broomstick – it was an exact replica as of the Shooting Star, which was the fastest broom at that moment – flew through his mind, as Miss Riddle watched him from the ground. I'll bet she'll think I'm great on my broom!

It was quite a shock for Draco when the fireplace burst into life, He jumped out of his seat with a squeal and landed in a heap on the floor – that would teach him for being lost in his thoughts.

A shriek of laughter filled the room and Draco looked up to face a girl, who was around four, pointing at him and all the while giggling her pretty brown head off. Draco's face turned pink in embarrassment, his ego – which was quite big for a five-year-old – slightly bruised.

"Hermione," a woman with black hair scolded, her brown eyes crackling, "stop that horrendous giggling before I cast a silencing charm on you," she turned away from her daughter and towards Draco, "and you can apologise to Draco immediately." With that said she turned to greet Narcissa and Lucius.

Slowly Draco got to his feet and eyed Hermione doubtfully. She wasn't at all what he imagined. Yes she had brown hair, in a wild array of long curls, but she didn't have green eyes – instead she had her mother's brown – and she was anything but polite. He could see himself becoming friends with this girl… over time.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled, her face saying that she wasn't sorry at all, "I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Yes you did," Draco said, somewhat harshly, still embarrassed, "if you didn't mean to laugh then you wouldn't have laughed at all."

Immediately Hermione's face changed into a smile and she grabbed his hand, "good," she proclaimed as she dragged him out of the room, "You won't be a push-over after all. Come on Dray –" Draco scrunched his nose at the shortening of his name, trying to decide whether he liked it or not, "– lets go and feed your horse. She seems really pretty, what's her name?"

"It's a he," Draco corrected, feeling slightly insulted that she had thought his horse was a girl, "and his name is Bertie Botts; Bertie for short."

"I take it you named him after your favourite sweets then," Hermione asked, as if suppressing a snort.

Draco nodded, "yeah, why?"

"It's just that everyone's naming their horses after sweets at the moment – apart from me of course."

"Why, who else has named their horse after a sweet?" Draco was highly insulted – how dare anyone copy his idea!

"Blaise named his horse Sugar Quill," Hermione giggled and Draco had to stop himself from laughing at the ridiculous name his friend had given his horse, "and Pansy Parkinson named her new horse Liquorice Wand. Can they get anymore stupid?"

"Don't you like my horses name," Draco was beginning to not like this girl again, "I think it's actually quite nice."

"Yea, I guess your name is alright but I prefer my horse's name…" Hermione trailed off a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"What's your horse called then?" Draco asked falling into her trap, hook, line and sinker. Hermione's smirk widened.

"Oh, she's called Reva," Hermione boasted, "its Latin for Renewed Strength."

"Oh is she a strong horse?"

"She's a very strong horse," was Hermione's reply, "she gets stronger every day. She's the strongest horse in the world!" Draco doubted this but didn't say anything instead he led her to the back door, which opened into the garden. Slowly they walked through the garden – now and then they stopped as Hermione admired some of the flowers – and towards the paddock where Bertie stood taking big chunks of grass out of the ground.

"He's very handsome," Mia told Draco, as she patted Bertie and fed him an apple that had fallen off a nearby tree, "and looks to be very well bred."

"Well he should be," Draco replied.

Draco only nodded, too mesmerised by the way Hermione was handling his horse. Even at a young age she was a natural with creatures. Hermione looked towards the boy that she had only just met and found his gaze on her. She felt a bit uncomfortable – a girl, at her age, didn't understand the concepts of crushes.

All she knew was that this boy was becoming her friend just like he had become friends with her cousin Blaise. She gave him a soft smile, which he returned, before leaping off the fence and landing on her knees, leaving grass stains on her white tights. She looked down at the green patches and shrugged; they'd come out in the wash.

"Aren't you going to cry?" Draco asked jumping down also, but landing on his feet. Hermione looked up at him, confused.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you've got your clothes dirty and most of the girls I know always cry when they get themselves dirty," he shrugged, "I guess, you're not like other girls."

"Well of course I'm not," Hermione snapped, "after all, I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter – why would I be like the other girls?" She marched over to him, her anger quite evident in her eyes. They seemed to be burning with an inner passion, an inner fire and Draco all of a sudden got scared.

"I'm sorry, Mia," he quickly apologised, "I didn't mean it. It's just that all the other girls I know are like that – especially that Daphne Greengrass! She's annoying she is, always trying to get me to play dress up, and when I don't want to, she runs to my parents and complains. I hope I don't have to have my special party with her when I'm older," a dark look came across his face, "I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that her mother and father are bugging my mother and father about planning a massive party between us. At the moment my parents have said no, saying that they want me to find someone special to share my party with, and they're not pushing me into anything I don't want."

With that said, Draco started to walk back to the house. He hoped that by doing this, Mia would get the message that he didn't want to carry on with the conversation. Fortunately she did.

Finally, after hours of fun and a new friendship formed, Mia had to go home. Both of the children were disappointed and begged their parents to let Hermione stay a little longer – maybe over night. But, their parents stood their ground, and Anneliese had stated quite clearly that Hermione and she had plans the following morning. With one disgruntled moan the duo bid their farewells.

"It was nice to meet you, Hermione," Draco said stretching his hand out for her to shake. However Hermione was having none of this and flung herself at him, embracing him in a friendly hug. To say that Draco was stunned was putting it mildly, but, after a few seconds, he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Goodbye, Dray," Hermione said pulling away, a beatific smile creeping over her face, "I hope to see you soon." And with a quick kiss on his right cheek (much to his parents' amusement and his shock) she ran to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of emerald flames.

Draco placed a hand on his cheek, a dizzy smile filling his face. As he walked away from his laughing parents he decided, once and for all, that he liked the name 'Dray' – especially when it came from Hermione's mouth.

Draco gave a tiny smile as the memory of how he first met Hermione finished. They had only been five years old, but even then, now that he looked back on it, you could see the elements of a more than friendly relationship starting. He remembered how every other weekend they would meet up with each other – either at Blaise's place, his and occasionally Pansy's – and each time their relationship grew stronger and stronger. And then, when they were twelve years old the friendship turned into something more with a small kiss under the mistletoe.

He lifted himself up from the sofa and headed towards his room. In his clothes he felt uncomfortable, stuffy, and not relaxed at all. He hoped that by changing into his nightwear he'd feel a lot calmer.

He entered his room and felt even worse; in some ways, he regretted sending Blaise away, and after all, he really needed the company. The atmosphere in the room echoed his heart; it felt… empty. Yes, that was the word: Empty. Not wanting to linger in his bedroom any longer than he had to, he quickly got changed. He was making his way out of the bathroom when something on his desk caught his eye. He felt an involuntary clench in his heart.

As he looked between the seven-year-old Mia, a single tear escaped from his eye, and slowly fell down before landing on the frame that he held in his hand. This didn't affect the picture in the slightest; Mia kept on smiling and waving up at him. He placed the picture down, not wanting to look at it anymore, and headed out into the brightly lit Common Room. He glanced at the clock. It had just gone nine and Hermione still wasn't back yet. Did that mean…?

"No, don't even think like that Draco!"his mind screamed at him again. "Just because Hermione's not back yet doesn't mean the worst has happened. Besides, if anything had happened I'd have heard about it by now." He sank slowly back into the sofa, covering himself with a blanket as he went. He felt a dip at the end as he was joined by Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. Yet again, he was back to Hermione. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life. When he was with her, he felt whole, he felt complete. Without Hermione in his life, his life wouldn't be worth living.

Draco's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he had just thought that; he couldn't believe that he had contemplated suicide if anything happened to Hermione. If he did that then it would be the last straw for his parents and he couldn't let that happen. They'd be so ashamed of him if he went down that route.

Immediately he had regretted thinking that suicide would be an option if anything were to happen to those who were most important in his life. Then and there, as the clock stuck five past nine, he made a silent promise that he would never do that to them; instead he'd keep going. He'd keep going for them.

Giving a yawn – Gosh all this thinking is tiring – he pulled himself out of his melancholy thoughts and instead engaged thoughts of Hermione and him. They ranged from all their ages, all their shared experiences, and some of them were hopes of the future. Giving a sleepy smile, relieved that he had escaped his dark thoughts, he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Hermione's heart echoed through her chest each time her foot made contact with the cold, stone floor. Her dark hair, a shade away from black, framed her pale face, casting a ghostly shadow on her skin. Normally this would look enchanting, but today, tonight, it showed how scared she was. Her brown eyes were reflecting what her mind and heart felt: Fear. Ice crushing fear. Fear that something would go wrong…

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Her blood – which, for the time being was that of a Mudblood – rushed in her ears, causing her to have a slight headache; this did not bode well. She walked past the chatting portraits, their voices a blur to her, and the students who were late for dinner; she didn't even acknowledge a first year that apologised after running into her. Instead her mind was focused on the task (well, what else could she call it?) at hand; the task that would, hopefully, not go wrong.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

She glided down the stairs, not taking notice of her route, as if in a trance. Her face was impassive, not daring to show how she was feeling. She couldn't let that happen; if she did then people would get suspicious, too suspicious. Even if it was detention with Professor Snape, that didn't mean she had a reason (well, in this case maybe she did) to look petrified. As she walked, slowly as possible, even if she were late, her mind recalled what had happened five minutes before she had left.

Draco, Blaise and Ginny had wished her good luck, saying that it'd be all right. After all, she had taken the Blood Changing Potion an hour before (it needed time to kick in) meaning that she was safe. Well, she hoped she was. They didn't really know much about this potion that Snape had created, considering Ginny had only heard part of the conversation. Next, as the fear curled up in her stomach even more, she and Draco had clung to each other as if it would be last time they'd see each other. That could possibly be the case, but she didn't want to think like that; she wanted to think positive.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Noise burst through from the Great Hall like an angry hive of bees, as she walked past. She gave a twisted smile finding it ironic that the sound that was filling her ears was the same sound her mind was making…

Thud. Thud. Thud.

As she carried on down, her heart rate sped up. It was now beating erratically, heavily, in her chest at random speeds and not on the rhythm of her footfalls anymore. From fast it gradually became slow before it sped up again; this continued all the way down the dungeon steps.

The gloomy candlelight, half cast in shadow, caressed her face, highlighting some of her more prominent features, while illuminating her hair and making it seem like curls of melted dark chocolate running down her back. Like this, you could see her father's side shining through even more – normally it was Anneliese who you could see in Hermione. It was on rare occasions, such as this one, that you saw Tom Riddle in her. She just hoped that Snape didn't see any of her parents in her tonight. That would be all that she needed.

Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the Potions Classroom. Light from inside slithered into the hallway from the gap beneath the door, casting shapeless shadows on her shoes and the floor. It seemed as if time stood still as she raised her hand and knocked softly against the oak door.

She heard a muffled "enter" from inside as she lowered her hand. She took a deep breath, hoping it would calm her frazzled nerves, and she twisted the rusted handle and pushed the door open. Looking once more down the dimly lit corridor, she stepped into the brightly lit room, hoping that tomorrow morning she'd be walking down the very same hallway on her way to Potions…


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Hello! I am So happy to be back! I no that I havn't updated in like 4-ever, so I Promis That I will update atleast 4 times before the end of the week. Thank uyou for reading... **

**- Slytherin Luver 14**

**PS- If you havn't already please vote on my poll...**

"Good Evening Miss Granger. Today You will be helping me make a potian, and after words you will be testing." he said.  
"Exuse me sir, but what type of potion is it? You see it would help for me to know so that I will be able o tell if I've made it right or not." Hermione said

Snape considered it than said,

"I guss so, It is a blood status potuion, To see if a witch or wizard is who they say they are, as in Muggleborn, Half blood, or pureblood, which you ofoarse aren't." He said.

Hermione couldn't believe how much of a fool Snape was when he had told her that, for part of her detention, she had to create the Potion that, afterwards, she'd be testing. She had to forcefully stop herself from laughing out loud at the thought that, even though she wouldn't be able to sabotage the Potion under Snape's suspicious gaze, he was giving away his Secret Potion to the other side. Oh her father would be so pleased with her.

"Miss Granger, would you please fetch me a few of vials – nine will do – and a ladle, and pour the Potion into them please? Hopefully there will be a bit left afterwards for you to use. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione murmured hurrying off into the Equipment Cupboard. A few minutes later she returned.

Snape watched as she carefully measured the blue liquid out of the cauldron and poured it into the vials; she didn't let it drip once. Grudgingly, he was impressed.

"Well done, Miss Granger," he said curtly, "it seems that you aren't as clumsy as you are rude." Hermione wanted nothing more than to hex his hooked nose off his face at the compliment turned insult. It was a typical thing coming from a Slytherin; she didn't know why she wasn't used to it when Draco teasingly did it all the time.

Oh well, she thought, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, he'll be dead soon enough – well, hopefully, anyway.

Snape watched curiously as Hermione's face glinted with malice; maybe his suspicions were right in thinking that she was the girl the Order was looking for. Once or twice, he'd admit (only to himself and not to Dumbledore or any other member for that matter), that he had seen flickers of Tom Riddle and his wife, Anneliese, in her face. However, he always passed them off as a trick of the light… until now that is. Well, he sighed, soon my thoughts can be put to rest.

"Professor, what do you want me to do now?" Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts, making him jump back in shock. He had forgotten she was there for a few minutes.

"I was hoping to have a blood sample," Snape said taking out a needle. "Now, if I were you Miss Granger, I'd sit down, place one of your hands over the cauldron, and I want you to push this into your skin. It won't hurt…much…until a couple drops have fallen down into the Potion. A quick healing spell will be said making your skin good as new, and then we'll check what colour the Potion has turned."

"What are the colours, Sir?" Hermione asked, needing to scrape every single piece of information from the former Death Eater.

"Well, if you're a pureblood, which you certainly aren't –" ha, wanna bet? "– then it'll turn yellow; if you're a half blood it will turn green, and if you're a Muggleborn then it'll turn pink. Does that satisfy you?"

"It helps to know what colour the Potion should change to," Hermione said, "because then it proves that I've done it right."

"Not necessarily," Snape drawled, his black eyes boring into her brown, "but it should. Now would you care to..." he nodded towards the cauldron.

It felt like time had stopped as Hermione lifted her hand up and dug the needle into her skin. She groaned as the sharp pain flew through her body. Blood spurted out and fell into the cauldron. She swallowed – now for the moment of truth. Snape took hold of her arm and muttered a healing charm, though his eyes never left the cauldron.

For a few seconds it bubbled before turning the colour of a rose; Hermione felt her heart relax, it had worked. She looked up at Snape, who was still staring intently at the Potion, for an indication that she could leave and go back to Draco. However she received nothing. Had something gone wrong? God, she hoped not.

"Um Professor Snape?" she began quietly; "Can I go now? I've served my detention and it really is quite late –" she stopped as she noticed that the Potion had started flickering in colour. Slowly it would turn yellow and then back to pink. Oh Crap!

"Miss Granger, have you taken any Blood Changing Potion recently?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing at Hermione's scared expression.

Hermione nodded, not really taking in what Snape had just asked. "I took some before I came here so you didn't find out that I was…" She clasped a hand over her mouth, before she could say anything more. CRAP. Crap. CRAP!

"That you were what?" Snape hissed, gliding up to her as she slid against the table, "That you're the Dark Lord's daughter, perhaps?"

Hermione found herself nodding again, tears filling her eyes as she realised that the Blood Changing Potion hadn't worked properly.

"How come it didn't work? The Blood Changing Potion, I mean?"

"You're a stupid girl aren't you?" Snape sneered, his nose and lips curling. "Did you honestly believe I didn't think of that? I'm not a Potions Master for nothing!"

Hermione stared back at him, not stepping down from the fearful Potions Master even as she sank lower into a chair. While no words came out verbally, inside her mind was screaming with them.

I wish you would die… I wish you would die… I wish you would die… I wish you would die… The same chant echoed through her mind as the Professor drew himself nearer and nearer. Then, as he reached for his wand, her chant reached its climax and her mind exploded with the words I WISH YOU WOULD DIE… over and over again.

What happened next though,almost gave Hermione a heart attack. For a full four minutes she stared at where the Potion's Master lay – dead. She didn't know what do; she didn't how to react. In the end she just screamed…The scream died from Hermione's lips, only with sound to return immediately, but this time in the form of a maniacal laugh. Her brown eyes glowed with an insanity not many would have thought possible, while to her it was a mere mixture of thrill and happiness that had appeared just because she had killed someone. Even though she had killed before, she had never felt so much satisfaction, so much delight, as she had now. Killing Severus Snape had been the best kill that she had ever had the pleasure of doing; accidental or not.

Finally the laughter had died down, only to be reigned with silence. A silence Hermione revelled in. The silence that only death could bring. As this silence held, Hermione took in the devastation of the room. Chairs and tables were upturned, and a couple of vials had been broken. Hermione knew that part of this was from her and Snape's little "fight", but also from her magical moment.

The first thing that had to go was the cauldron's contents. With a quick flick of her wand (she'd erase all traces of magic from the room later), and a muttered "Evanesco," the yellow and pink mixture vanished, leaving the pewter black cauldron clean. Another wave sent it back to stack with the other cauldrons. A few seconds later, the vials followed the Potion into thin air.

Next she turned to the mess on the floor, where the chairs were upturned, and glass from the broken vials was scattered. She was amazed that it wasn't that bad, considering the state she had been in, and she was relieved that it wouldn't take that long to clear up. Once again she recited "Evanesco," and the small pieces of glass vanished.

"This cover up is going to be easy," she muttered to herself, before she raised her wand, gave it a casual wave and flick muttering, "Exemplar Civitas," causing the chairs to go back to their original places. She smiled pleased that everything – minus Snape – was in order. The only thing that she had to get rid of now were the traces of magic, create a diversion, and get back to the safety of her common room.

"Aufero Veneficus" she muttered, and she watched as blue dust settled over the room and then disappeared in a golden light, leaving no traces of magic behind. Satisfied with the outcome, Hermione slid her wand back into her robes and gave the room one last sweep. Her smile grew malicious as it fell on Snape.

Taking a deep breath, she flicked her wand on herself, turning invisible, and slipped through the door, before closing it shut. An evil chuckle was the last thing heard before she left.


	14. Chapter 14

The bang of the portrait door to the Heads Common Room woke Draco up from his peaceful slumber. He jumped off the couch – similar to how he had done when he had first met Mia – banging his head on the coffee table as he went. Scowling, he stood up ready to give Hermione a piece of his mind, but before he could say anything, Mia had flung herself at him. He staggered back at the impact, balancing himself just before he could send them both flying, and slowly sat down on the sofa as Hermione continued to strangle him with her ferocious hug. To say he was stunned was an understatement.

After finally releasing him, Hermione got up and began to dance around the Common Room, a truly satisfied expression on her face. Draco watched – both amused and worried by her antics – and decided to let her get it out of her system before asking what had happened to make her so happy. He suppressed a snort at this understatement; Hermione looked more than happy – she looked euphoric. For about ten minutes Draco sat there, watching as Mia pranced about; looking as if she had been hit by a Confunding charm, before he finally decided enough was enough.

As she came by him for the five thousandth time (even though it was more like the two hundredth), Draco caught hold of her arm and spun her into him. Hermione staggered as she lost balance, but soon gained control with the help of Draco. She looked at him, a brilliant smile spilling over her face and making her glow. Draco felt himself beam back, despite his increasing worry for the girl.

"Mia, are you alright?" a nod was his answer, and, noticing that she was about to dance again, he yanked her onto his lap, holding onto her waist tight. "Now, darling, what's got you all excited?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh nothing much," she began with a sigh, her eyes dancing, "just a little – er – mishap in detention, that's all."

"A mishap, eh," Draco asked, his interest shown quite clearly by the expression on his face. "And what did this mishap consist?"

"Nothing major, Draco, don't worry," Hermione said as simply as possible, but the mischievous smile contradicted her words and tone. "Besides, all will be found out in due time," her face fell into a thoughtful expression. "My guess would be tomorrow during breakfast."

That was when it clicked. This little "mishap" wasn't so little after all, and Hermione was pleased as punch about it. Draco put on a stern face, which was quite hard considering how Hermione was acting, and looked directly into her eyes.

"Mia, what have you done?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened as she played on the innocent look. She clutched a hand to her chest, pretending to act shocked.

"Draco," she gasped, pretending to act hurt, "What makes you think that I've done something wrong?" Draco just smirked, and raised an eyebrow, not replying; his expression simply said that he knew her too well. "Okay, okay, okay," she began with a defeated sigh, "I guess you win. I'll tell you."

They fell silent; Draco settling down to listen to the story, Hermione curled up in his arms, and Hermione who was collecting her thoughts, trying to think where it was best to start. As they sat – one waiting, the other contemplating – the dull fire in the hearth, startled to crackle with life, and the slight tick-tick of the clock, began to echo louder as the silence lingered into the night. Finally, five minutes later, Hermione began her tale.

"As you know," Mia began in a similar fashion as to how she acted when around the Gryffindors, "Snape has been trying to create a Potion to determine which type of blood a person had in their body – he succeeded. Tonight, in my detention, my task was to make the Potion under his guidance, and then test if it worked or not…" She started to gaze into the fire, as she felt Draco begin to stroke the back of the neck. Tease, she thought before carrying on. "I made the Potion correctly – Snape said so himself, but not in those words – and I was pleased I did, thinking that it would go right. However, once I dropped my blood into the Potion it all went wrong."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, wanting Hermione to carry on immediately, instead of trailing off. "How did it all go wrong?"

"Instead of turning pink like it should do, it decided to split itself in half and turn partly yellow." She felt Draco's body tense, before she carried on. "Of course, I immediately tried to say that I had created the Potion wrong – that I had made a miscalculation – but Snape immediately knew what had happened. Knowing that someone could've possibly taken a Blood Changing Potion, Snape was able to conceal something in his Potion to decipher if it was real Muggle blood or not. That's what happened with me."

"Where's this leading to Mia?" Draco asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. If Hermione was to be caught, then they'd all be in trouble. "What did you do?"

"He caught me off guard, and I revealed to him that I was in fact the Dark Lord's daughter," she bit her lip, trying to remember exactly what had happened next. For her, it had all been such a blur. "The next thing I remember is him charging at me, looking ready to kill. He called me something – I can't remember what – as he loomed closer and closer over me. Then he reached me, and before he could lay a finger on me…" her voice trailed off, knowing that the next four words were going to have a heavy impact on Draco…

"The next thing you knew…?" Draco prompted, even though he had a good idea what she had done.

"I had killed him…"


	15. Chapter 15

"How do you think he died, Albus?"

These were the first words that told Blaise, who had just come back from being with Ginny, that he wasn't the only one awake and down the dungeon corridor at this time of night. By the looks of it both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were down there too. He froze, not wanting to be heard; if he was caught, it would lead to questions, and then the questions would head to some very… questionable answers, and said questionable answers would lead into a huge, sticky mess. And a large sticky mess was not what he needed at the moment.

Slowly, he moved into the shadows, and slipped behind a statue. He made sure not to make any noise; if he did, he could possibly miss something. Something that was important.

"I would like to say it's a natural cause, Minerva," Dumbledore's voice sounded wearisome, "but, alas, I can't." Several female gasps flitted out of the room, telling Blaise that McGonagall and Dumbledore weren't alone.

"But, how can you tell this Albus?" This was Professor Sprout.

"Quite simply, Pomona," Dumbledore replied, his voice grave. "The room is too clean. The murderer has tidied up their traces too well. See," he paused, and all was silent. "There are no traces of magic."

"But, why would someone kill Severus?" Blaise recognised the voice of Madame Pomfrey.

"Because he was caught, Poppy," McGonagall explained. "Because You Know Who found out he was Dumbledore's spy. Once a traitor in He Who Must Not Be Named eyes, he's as good as dead." She cleared her clogged up throat. "He wouldn't have stopped until Severus was dead; and tonight, it looks like he succeeded."

Blaise only half listened to the conversation, his thoughts too occupied on the name that had been uttered. Snape – Severus Snape – was dead; he'd been murdered. His throat seemed to grow heavey, as he realised the impact Snape's death would have on Hogwarts; the impact it would have on Hermione, Draco, Ginny and himself. Whether this impact would be good or bad only time would tell. He continued to listen, curious as to what else would be said.

"How did a Death Eater get into Hogwarts?" McGonagall demanded. "Surely, they couldn't have got past the wards!"

Blaise heard Dumbledore sigh. "I can't say Minerva, I really can't say. For all we know, they could have gotten in another way; they could've found another way to get into the school."

A tense silence fell over them. Blaise moved awkwardly in his hiding place, not sure whether to say or to make a run for it. Before he could make up his mind, conversation started again.

"Shall I go and get the Ministry?" Sprout offered. "After all, they need to be alerted. Snape's death can't go unknown to them; anything linked to You Know Who these days must be reported to them."

Blaise saw Dumbledore's shadow nod, and seconds later the door was flung open, light flooding the hallway just stopping before his hiding place, and Professor Sprout ambled out, before she broke into a run; a run which looked more like a waddle. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway, until she was out of sight and up the dungeons stairs; the door resounded with a thud. Silence reigned over the area again.

Blaise turned back to the open doorway, and stifled a gasp as he saw the body of Snape. The body that was of Snape was charred and black; it was unrecognisable. Despite him being dead an hour at the most, it looked as if he had been dead; or he'd been burnt alive. However, taking into account that the surrounding area around the body wasn't scorched, and what Dumbledore had said about the room being "too clean", Blaise knew that when the murderer had left Snape, the body had been in relatively good condition, save for the fact that he was dead.

The door slowly closed, and the latch snapped shut, startling Blaise out of his thoughts. He tried to listen to the muffled voices, but, unfortunately, he couldn't get anything out from behind the door. Looking left, to make sure that Sprout wasn't about to appear any second, and then back to the door, Blaise ran. He ran all the way into the Slytherin Common Room, passed a questioning Pansy, and up into his room.

It was until an hour later, as he stared up at his bed canopy, that he already knew one possible suspect for Snape's Murder. A small smile crept over his face, and his eyes shone with a maddening glee. After all, only just two hours ago, Snape had been keeping watch of a detention. A detention which had contained one Hermione Riddle. The weeks following Severus Snape's death flew by, and before any of the students knew it December had arrived. Christmas was just around the corner, but not many people felt like celebrating. To tell the truth, Hogwarts was still in mourning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I Havn't updated in so long… My dad accidently took my thumbdrive which had all of my files on it since my computer broke… well hope you like the Chapter**

**-AnnaBelle**

Hermione, as well as a few others, had been silently surprised of the impact that Snape's death had had on the school. She couldn't believe that so many people missed him. He had been the most hated Professor, after all, and to have people crying over him, was nearly too much for the girl to take. Out of all the students, though, it had been Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who had taken the news of the loathsome Potions Master the worst.

In a matter of minutes, after Dumbledore had announced Snape's death to the school, the two Gryffindor boys' had changed their views completely. From hating their former Potions Master they went to respecting the guy, much to Hermione's silent disgust. Every time someone spoke out of term about the dead Slytherin, Harry and Ron would jump to his aid, and defend his honour. To hear Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley speak so highly of Severus Snape, two people who had hated the Potion's Master more than most, had been a shock to all.

"Poor bloke," Ron muttered, as he, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny wandered back to the Gryffindor Common Room one night, during mid-December. "He hadn't deserved to die like that."

Hermione and Ginny quickly glanced at each other, and rolled their eyes. Ever since Snape's death, a month beforehand, Ron had said those nine words every single day. The Weasel claimed that it was a reminder to everyone how honourable and good Snape had been. It was to make people remember what he had done to aid the light.

For Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco, though, it was a reminder that a traitor had got what he had deserved. And even though the reminder was nice, it was getting too much for the four of them. After all, wasn't once enough?

Harry nodded in agreement. "The worst thing is," he began, taking hold of Ginny's hand, "they still haven't caught the scumbag who killed him. Let alone have any leads on him!"

Hermione looked at him. "Remember what Dumbledore said, Harry," she began, "the killer used a curse to remove all traces of magic; no matter what the Auror's try and do, Professor Snape's murderer will always be elusive."

"They won't always remain elusive," Ginny pointed out, even though she was reluctant to do so. "There will come a time when the murderer will reveal herself; it always happens."

"She does have a point, Hermione," Ron said, "but for now all we can do is kill every single Death Eater that crosses our path, in hopes that they're the murderer." Hermione flinched, at Ron's passionate words. He really was determined to bring Snape's killer to justice. She smirked as she wondered what would happen if he found out it was her.

Harry, on the other hand, hadn't listened to Ron's reply. Instead he was fixed on Ginny's words. Something that she had said had caught his attention. Looking down at the girl who had stolen his heart, he asked, "How do you know it was a female who killed Snape, Gin?"

Ginny felt her cheeks turn a startling red, so she quickly turned her head away from Potter, covering her face with her long hair as she did so; a trick she had learnt from Blaise.

"I-I just do, okay," Ginny mumbled facing away from him still, "call it my gut instinct."

Harry was still unsure; he was watching Ginny with caution. Hermione, noticing this, quickly jumped to her friend's aid.

"I think it was a girl too, Harry," she said, causing Harry to look at her.

"Why do you think that?" His tone was demanding.

"Look at how it was done." Hermione told him pragmatically, "it obviously had been planned down to the last minute. This person – this girl – knew exactly when to enter Hogwarts, and leave it, without being detected. They also knew that they had to get rid of all traces of magic, in case it lead back to them. A male Death Eater wouldn't think like that. All he'd want to do is get the job done, and be out of there. It's all there, Harry, you just have to use your brain to see it."

Harry looked between the two girls suspiciously. Hermione couldn't help but fear that he might not believe them; these days he rarely trusted anyone, friend or not. Finally though, he gave a quick nod of the head, showing the girls that he believed them.

"I hadn't thought of it like that," he admitted, smiling down at Ginny, whose face had returned to its normal colour. "It had never crossed my mind that it could have possibly been a girl who had killed Professor Snape. When I think Death Eater's, I always think men."

"Well unless Bellatrix Lestrange isn't telling us something, then I'd say you're wrong on the 'Men Only' account, mate." Ron sniggered, flinging his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and pulling her close to his body. This was done much to her disgust.

They finally turned a corner, and came face to face with The Fat Lady. She gave a brief smile to the four, before asking them the password.

"Victory," Hermione answered with a brilliant smile. The portrait swung open, and she, Ron, Ginny and Harry stepped into the quiet Common Room. Most of the other occupants were still eating their dinner.

The group of four made their way to the seats around the fire, and sat down in them with a big sigh. They were glad that they were finally able to relax.

"First day of the Christmas Holidays tomorrow," Ron mumbled nuzzling Hermione's neck. Hermione stiffened and pulled away from him, glaring at the top of his head as she did so. "No lessons now for two whole weeks!"

"I know," Ginny agreed, grinning. "That means it's only a week until the Christmas Ball! I can't wait to show off my dress to Bla –" she quickly changed her words, "I mean, to you Harry." She looked up at him, batted her eyelashes, and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I can't wait to see you in it, either, Gin," Harry whispered and he pressed a small kiss to her lips. He hadn't noticed her slip.

"Hey, Potter, that's my sister you're kissing there!"

Harry quickly broke the kiss, and grinned sheepishly at Ron. "Sorry," he muttered, though he wasn't really sorry at all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Readers,**

**I'd Like to thank MOST of you for all the wonderful reviews. I Just wanted to make it clear that I am NOT writing this story for reviews. But if they stopped coming, I get the impression that nobady is liking the story, so I would stop writing. That is why I didn't update for a while... but i still luv all of you!**

**xoxoxo,**

**AnnaBelle  
**

After that they fell into a comfortable silence. Ginny was wrapped up in Harry's arms, pretending to look as content as possible, whilst Hermione was resting her head upon Ron's shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that she didn't seem to fit as perfectly against him, as she did with Draco.

Draco… her mind sighed out the name. She couldn't wait to get back to him later tonight.

"Guys," Ginny began lifting herself out of Potter's embrace, and wrapping her arms around her knees, preventing the Scar Head to take her hands, "do want to play a game?"

"What type of game, Gin?" Hermione asked playing along. She knew exactly what Ginny was up to.

"You know, one of those Muggle games they use to help gain another person's trust." Ron stared at her blankly, but Harry and Hermione were looking at her with interest. "I think it will really help us in the future. I know we trust each other now, but, during times like these, the trust we hold for one another will change. We'll always be suspicious of each other; always doubting the other's intentions." She paused, and gave a small smile. "If we play these games – say once or twice a week – we're bound to build the trust up even more, making it unbreakable. I think that this is exactly what we need to keep this friendship afloat."

Ron, who had finally realised what Ginny was talking about, nodded along with Hermione and Harry, who were both beaming at the younger girl's idea.

"I like that idea Ginny," Hermione told her friend, her eyes glittering with excitement. "It's a clever one; I can't believe I didn't think of something like this." She looked at Weasley and Potter, still smiling. "Our friendship, and the trust that we share with one another, is going to be played in the coming months, so to do something like this will ensure that nothing – er – horrible will break us up."

Ron, Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione's wise words.

"What type of Trust Game did you want us to play, Gin?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking of the one where we tell each other our greatest fears, and weaknesses. According to Professor Burbage, my Muggle Studies Teacher, that's always the hardest to get past, so that's why we should do it first; means we can move on more quickly." She brushed her hair out of her eyes. "So, what do you guys think?"

The three others quickly nodded there acquiescence, all stating that Ginny was right. Starting with their fears and weaknesses was the best way to go, considering these two points were always the hardest to get by.

"Alright," Ron started clapping his hands. "I'll go first." The other's looked at him. "I know you lot already know this but, to get the ball rolling, I'm absolutely petrified of spiders."

Who doesn't know that? Hermione thought, with a mental roll of the eyes.

"And how did you become afraid of spiders, Ron?" Ginny asked her brother. Before Ron could begin his tale, Harry perked up.

"I thought we were just telling each other our fears," Harry interrupted, "not explaining how they came about too."

"It's all part of the process, Harry," Ginny explained, and Harry relaxed. "I thought we'd explained that."

Harry just shrugged, and settled back down as Ron began reciting his tale of how he became afraid of spiders. One by one, they each told each other some of their biggest fears, and Harry felt a sense of trust wash over him, even though there wasn't anything but trust in the air.

As Ginny recited of how she became afraid of loosing her freedom, Hermione caught the girl's eye and smirked. This game had worked perfectly. Hopefully the others would too.


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry it is such a short chapter**

"Albus," a voice called out softly.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Transfiguration Teacher and current Headmaster of Hogwarts, turned round to see his long time friend, Minerva McGonagall, making her way over to him through the deep snow. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her, as if she was trying to protect herself from the cold, and her wrinkled cheeks had taken on a rosy hue.

"Ah, Minerva," he exclaimed quietly, though his voice travelled over to her. "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you out here, into the cold, and wet?"

Minerva stopped next to him and gave the elderly man a knowing look. "You do, Professor," she replied, turning to face the gravestone before their feet. "I noticed that you weren't at dinner, and so, after finding out that you weren't in your office, I figured you'd be out here." Like you always are, she finished in her mind.

Dumbledore gave the witch a tight smile, as if he knew what she had been thinking, before he too turned back to the gravestone. "In loving memory of Severus Tobias Snape," he read aloud, "For years he fought for the rights of others, but for him his right to live never did come."

Minerva gave a tight lipped smile as she heard Dumbledore read the inscription. "You miss him, don't you?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course I do, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore replied, "I miss him everyday."

"You loved him," she pointed out.

"He was the son I never had," he returned, looking up to the stars. "Something that I was never able to tell him." There was so much he had regretted not doing where Severus had been concerned.

"You didn't need to tell him, Albus," Minerva consoled, placing a hand on his arm, "he already knew."

"How can you be so certain of that, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, swallowing the lump that was building up in his throat.

The Transfiguration Professor let out a small sniff, which was halfway between a sob and a laugh. "This is Severus, we are talking about Albus," she reminded, "nothing ever got past him."

Dumbledore gave a half-hearted chuckle. "That's Severus for you, my dear. He was always able to see through people, as if they were just open books."

"You also need to grieve."

Dumbledore didn't reply to that, but instead gave a quick nod of agreement. I know I do, he thought, but I can't. I have to be strong for the school…

"I'm sorry Minerva," he told his friend, "but I just can't." She opened her mouth to argue, but Dumbledore carried on. "I will never be able to mourn truly until I find out who killed him, so what's the point of grieving now when it won't do me – or anyone – any good?"

"That's where you're wrong, Albus." She replied, with a quick shake of the head, and a clearing of the throat. "I'm going to go inside now," Minerva managed to get out, wiping at the tears in her eyes, "and I'm going to leave you to your thoughts. Goodnight Albus," with those last two words she turned away, and followed the trail back up to the castle.

"Goodnight Minerva," Dumbledore whispered, and in the growing moonlight a tear slid down the old man's cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

**hello! I am updating, because I love you all! Please review and tell me what you think...**

**"**Do you think he'll like it?"

Lavender, Ginny and Parvati looked up at the sound of Hermione's nervous voice. They had gone to Hogshead for some last minute adjustments with their dresses. Lavender and Parvati, who hadn't seen Hermione's dress yet, burst into a flurry of compliments. Ginny just nodded slightly, already giving her fill of admiration to Hermione when she first got her dress.

"Of course he'll like it," Lavender gushed, clapping her hands together in a girly manner. "Who couldn't?"

"Ron's not just going to like it, Hermione," Parvati giggled, "he's going to love it. Merlin, Ron's sure one lucky wizard."

Hermione bit her lip slightly, "I'm not going with Ron." She explained to the group. "I thought you knew that?"

Lavender and Parvati stopped their compliments immediately, and shot Hermione a disgusted look. "You chose another guy over your boyfriend? Gees, Hermione, that's low."

"Actually, I didn't choose another guy over my boyfriend at all," Well, it was true. She was, after all, going with Draco. "Trust me, if I had had a choice I would've been going with Ron." Now that was a lie.

"So, who are you going with?" Lavender asked, her voice slightly disbelieving.

"Malfoy," Hermione replied not looking at the two girls.

Parvati and Lavender spluttered for a bit, before the latter finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but did you just say Malfoy?"

Hermione pulled a funny face, and nodded. "Unfortunately," she muttered, though inside she was jumping for joy.

"Why ever do you have to go with Malfoy?" Lavender asked, "I heard from Parkinson that she was going with him."

"Due to the fact that we're Head Boy and Girl, I have to go with Malfoy to show some Inter-house Unity," Hermione repeated Dumbledore's answer. "And as for Parkinson stating that she was going to the ball with him, then I'm guessing that Malfoy promised her a dance." She paused. "You know Pansy – she's always exaggerating."

Lavender, Parvati and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, while Hermione grinned at them before turning back to the mirror in front of her. Hermione knew she looked stunning – she was daughter of Tom Riddle and Anneliese Riddle after all – but, due to the fact that she was Hermione Granger, she had to feel less than her true worth.

Biting her lip, she went back to the girl's again. "Do you think Malfoy will like it though?" She gestured to herself. "After all, he is hard to please." And didn't she know it.

"If Malfoy doesn't find you gorgeous, Hermione," Ginny said firmly, "then I'll make him find you gorgeous. However, I wouldn't worry; he will find you stunning – even if you do have your differences." Hermione gave her friend a weak smile, though inside she was giddy with happiness.

"If you say so. And Ginny we must get going we are supposed to meat Harry and Ron in the Shrieking shack in ten minutes!" Hermione said, realizing the time. Ginny looked up at Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"See you guys later!" Hermione and Ginny said as they were leaving the store.

Once alone they started walking towards the Shrieking Shack Ginny couldn't keep it any longer,

"Are we going to see you parents mia?" Hermione looked around, making sure that nobody could see or hear them, and then said

"Yes, Daddy sent me a letter this morning saying that there had been a change of plans and we needed to meet him to talk about it." Ginny nodded, they were just to the empty room, when Draco and Blaise

Ran up to them.

"Ready?" mia asked they all nodded. She cast her patronous and waited to see her father's return. Once it did, they went inside knowing that her parents were near.

"Mia is that you?" Hermione heard someone whisper.

"Yes we're all here." She walked into to the room and saw a lot of different things at the same time. For own thing the only people there were Hermione's dad, this confused her because her parents were almost always with the Malfoy or Zabinis.

She was about to say something about this, but her dad said,

"There has been a change of plans." This confused Hermione. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. 'Change of plans.'

"What do you mean daddy, I do not understand?" Hermione asked clearly confused.

"Well, we had originally planned to reveal yourself at the end of the year, but because of recent events we need to do it tonight." He said. Hermione was happy that she could finally be with Draco in public.

"WHAT?!?!" Hermione said.

"Shhhhh… Mia, we don't have much time, I must tell you the plan. Hermione then settled down, and listened as her father explained everything to them. When he was done Hermione ran over to Draco and said, "Oh Draco! Now we can finally really be together, aren't you happy?" She asked. But before he could answer their lips met and they lost track of time. After a few minutes Tom had had enough and shouted

"Quit it you too! Can't you both just keep your lips to yourselves for more than hour?"

Hermione heard Blaise and Ginny's Muffled laughter from behind. She shot them a glare and they both shut up.

"So you all understand what to do?" he asked. They all nodded, and then he said

"Ok then, I will see you all later" Hermione went over and hugged her father the waved him goodbye as she followed everyone else out.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's nearly seven o'clock," Lavender explod, causing Parvati to jump up in panic too. "The Ball's about to start and we're goingto be late!" She quickly fled the room, her fellow Gryffindor girls hot on her heels. Once they were all out of the room, Hermione and ginny both smirked at the frantic girls, both thinking the sam thing- that it would be best if both of those girls didn't attend the ball that night…

Hermione then placed a silencing charm over the room, and went and sat down on her bed.

"ou remember the plan gin?" She asked. Ginny looked at Hermione as if she was crazy and said,

"Of Course I do Mia, How could I forget?" Ginny said.

"Al right then tell it to me." Hermione replied.

Ginny took a deep breath and the started,

" First we go to the ball you open up the ball with a dance with Draco, we all go along until 10:00 when the four of us leave, go meet your parents in the Chamber and head back to the ball Once there you and draco head back to the Great Hall, and tell Dumbledork that you have an anouncment for the school. Once you have everyones attention I come in and grab Harry and tell himt that I want to go somewhere privet we leave and I take him to Myrtles Bathroom

And disarm him and throw him down the pipe where your dad will finish him off. Meanwhile, you will start talkingabout how different yyour life is now,and how even though the times will be tough we need to stand with our friend and be very safe, and I will go back to the comman room and get Harrys invisabilaty cloak and give it to your parents. Meanwhile, your parents will sneak in the Great Hall when I come in and Blaise will leave to go get the other Deatheaters. Once he gets back they will surround all of the exits and entrees to and off the grounds and we will have at least ten outside the front door. Once Blaise gets back you will reveal you self and so will your parents. Then all of the other Death Eaters will come in and Take over Hogwarts…" at they both laughed, grabbed they're wands andwent downstairs.

"You to better get your asses down here right this second!" Lavender shouted

"Don't worry, Lavender," Hermione called, as she bunched her dress slightly and jogged to catch up the frantic girl. "The Ball doesn't start until seven thirty; you just have to be there from seven, that's all."

"I don't care, Hermione," Lavender called, "I'm supposed to be meeting Roger Davies at five past in the Entrance Hall, and I can hardly do that if I'm still here, can I?"

"I've got to meet Anthony too!" Parvati cried, her panic was just as stricken as her friend's. "At this rate, both Roger and Anthony will think we've stood him up." She too, quickly went to catch up with her friend, who was just making it to the Gryffindor's Portrait. Both girls turned to face a calm and collected Hermione and Ginny.

"We hope you have a nice time to night, girls." Hermione and Ginny said simultaneously. "And if I'm caused by any trouble from Malfoy and i'll sort him out, don't worry." They sent Hermione a wink, whose face twisted into something between amusement and disgust,as she watched the two girls walk of to meet there deaths.

Once gone, Hermione was angry and was gripping her wand so tightly that Ginny thought it mught break in two.

"If they ever lay a hand…" Hermione began, seething. "I swear to Merlin…"

Ginny put a comforting arm around her friend. "Don't worry, Mi," She looked around the room. "Draco won't touch those two with a barge pole. After all, you are all that he wants."

Hermione gave Ginny a look telling the Weasley that she knew all that, before linking arms with the girl. She smirked at her friend. "Come on Ginevra," she crowed, as they left the Gryffindor Common Room too. "I think that it is going to be an intresting night."

Ginny sneered up at her friend. "I still can't believe I'm going with bloody Potter!"

" Oh Come on Gin, Mught as well give him a happy finel moments, even though your dear brother is going to spend his last moments watching me snog Draco!" her friend said, and they both laughed.

Draco, along with Potter and Weasley – who were at the other end of the staircase – had been waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come down, for what felt like forever. At ten to seven, like many other gentlemen who had to meet up with dates, he had grounded himself at the bottom of the staircase, indifference radiating off him in waves, patiently waiting for Hermione to come down.

That had been twenty minutes ago and still there was no sign of his fiancé. From where he stood, as was mentioned earlier, he could see Weasley and Potter opposite him. Now and then, much to his glee, Weasley would send a glare his way to which Draco, in true Malfoy fashion, would respond to with a sneer. Oh how he loved to get on the Weasel's nerves – especially since the Weasel had tried to steal away his girl. But after a while it had become funny watching as the Weasel stood there not suspecting a thing."

Draco nearly snorted as Weasley mouthed, "I'll be watching you" to him, but held it in. All he did, in return to Weasley's warning, was raise an eyebrow and smirk. He noticed Ron's fists clench, and take a step forward, before being pulled back by Harry. Potter muttered something to his red-headed friend, and Ron turned to face up the stairs his mouth agape. Draco, wondering what had got the Weasel drooling, turned round too.

His mouth promptly fell open.


	21. Chapter 21

**OK, So I have decided to TRY and finish the stry tonight, SO PLEASE UPDATE... Also Check Out my new story, I promise I will update it more once this is done**

"Good Evening to you to, Ferret," Hermione said, smirking at him. She had completely ignored Harry, who was to preoccupied with Ginny at the moment, and Ronwho was seething now at Draco and his date. He obviously hadn't liked being ignored by his 'girlfriend'. "I take it that I've done well?"

Draco closed his mouth, and sent a smouldering look at Hermione. "Yes, exceptionally well - for a Mudblood anyway." He drawled, holding out his arm for her to take. His eyes never left Ron's fuming form.

Not even glancing in the direction of Ginny – whose complexion matched that of her green dress – Potter and Weasley, Hermione slowly placed wrapped her arm around Draco's. Her dark brown eyes clashed with his grey orbs, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It took all her will power not to kiss Draco – and it seemed he was suffering a similar feat – and blow everything up that they had worked hard to keep hidden, well atleast until the time was right. She sent him a warning glare and smirk, before allowing Draco to steer her towards the Great Hall.

"Just walk off without saying hello to me then, Hermione!" Ron Weasley finally yelled, obviously jealous at how Hermione had completely ignored him. The couple stopped walking and turned to face Ron, who was storming towards them. "Merlin, anyone would think that you two were the couple and not you and I," Ron's glare at Draco turned to that of pure hatred.

"For once you're actually right, Weasley," Draco sneered, his grey eyes glinting maliciously. "Tonight, Granger and I are a couple – and there is nothing that you can do about it!" He paused, as he brought Hermione closer to his side. Ron's knuckles cracked. "But don't worry, Weasel, you'll have your precious Mudblood back in the morning.- Ha! Hermione thought he will be dead by then if he's lucky- Wouldn't want to taint myself with her germs for too long, now, do I?"

Ron lunged for the blond Slytherin but Hermione, who had silently been amused by Draco's taunting, blocked him from harming Draco. "Ronald stop it, please." Her voice was calm but firm. "I'm sorry I ignored you, but – as I've told you countless of times – Malfoy's my date for tonight, whether we like it or not, so my attention has to solely be focused on him." She rested an arm on his shoulder, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Please, try and understand." Hermione noticed Draco, who was bubbling with jealously, and aimed a good kick at him, while watching Weasley nod in acquiescence, though his face hadn't changed at all.

Hermione took a step back, and linked arms with Draco again. "I'll see you later Ron," She told her friend, as Draco drew her away from the red head. "Don't you worry," She sent him a wink, before turning her whole body to face the direction she was walking. Immediately her face fell, but she didn't say a word about how much she hated Ron.

"Don't worry Mia, The fun is just beginning." Draco whispered, so only she could hear.

Just as Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall, they both caught a glimpse of Ron walking back to his sister and best friend. The Weasel looked none too pleased. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, smirking at Ron's sadness, before they headed over to greet Dumbledore.

"Good Evening Professor…"

-------

"I really hate that git," Ron mumbled as he approached Harry and Ginny. "He thinks he's so high and bloody mighty…" The red head trailed into a muttering of insults about Draco Malfoy. Ginny sent Harry a look, who returned it with one his one, and they both rolled their eyes. Silently they followed the rest of the crowds into the Great Hall, all the while with Ron moaning about how "bloody annoying" Malfoy was.

"Do you ever talk about anything else besides for Draco Malfoy, Ron?" Ginny asked, stopping her brother mid mutter. Ron glowed red, gaping at her like a fish before briefly jerking his head. He was incredibly offended by his sister's comment.

"Of course I do, Gin!" He finally spluttered, narrowing his eyes. "In fact, besides for today –"

"And yesterday –" Ginny quipped in.

"– I haven't talked about the feret once." Ron continued, ignoring his sister's jab. "I just don't like the fact that he's got Hermione as his date – especially when we all know he'll harm her if he gets the chance – and how Dumbledore is actually happy about all this!" His face changed abruptly to that of a downtrodden expression. "Merlin, you would think that Malfoy was her boyfriend and not I – since we went out, the other week, we've barely spent any time with each other at all. she practically ignored me when she came down the stairs; headed straight for Malfoy without giving me a second glance."

Ginny had to force the smirk down, knowing all too well that Hermione had purposely ignored Ron to make her brother jealous. Both of the girls (as well as Draco and Blaise, of course) knew that one of Ron's hugest weaknesses was Hermione – no matter what he did to try and hide it. Being ignored was another weakness of his – he couldn't stand it. Growing up in a house where he had always had to compete with his brother's, and then at Hogwarts with his fellow classmates, had a huge impact on how Weasley thought of himself. Hermione, who had gotten to know Ron well in the past month of two, had learnt this fact immediately and had begun to use it for her gain. Slowly Ron's belief in himself had deteriorated, again, due to Hermione's subtle ignorance of him and both girls (as well as the two Slytherins, of course) were extremely proud of this fact.

"I'm sure it was because she was just nervous, Ron," Harry finally spoke, breaking Ginny from her thoughts. "All week Malfoy has been riling her up about them having to go together, and how she'll make him seem like a complete idiot, so I'm not surprised that she ignored you. She probably wanted to prove a point to the Ferret and, due to the fact that she was so concentrated on this, she completely forgot to say 'hello' to you." Ginny quickly nodded her head in agreement.

Ron, still looking doubtful, raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Do you honestly think so?" He asked, to which he received another to nods.

At his friend's and sister's confident reassurance Ron's face brightened slightly, and all three began to make their way to the Great Hall. There were already crowds of people in there, and so the Trio knew that it was going to be hard to find a spot to watch Hermione, who was opening the dance. As they meandered through the crowd, Ginny unwillingly clutching Harry's hand, they were confronted by a couple of Slytherins; Blaise was among them.

"Good evening," Blaise greeted, his blue eyes standing out in contrast to his dark attire. "And how are you three on this lovely Christmas Eve night?"

"Get out of our way, Zabini," Potter hissed, glaring at the other boy. "We don't want any of your filth surrounding us tonight."

All Blaise did was smirk in return, his eyes lingering on Harry and Ginny's linked hands. Ginny saw the quick flash of jealousy – and then appreciation – before Blaise returned to his normal expressionless façade.

"Oh please Potter," Blaise growled out, his eyes still lingering on Ginny, "if anyone here is the filth, it's that little Weasel you've got wrapped around your arm."

Ginny's face turned red, and she felt as if she were about to cry, whilst Harry, whom looked ready to kill Blaise himself, held onto Ron who had nearly leaped at the Slytherin's throat. Slowly she raised her head up to see Blaise staring at her, his eyes glinting with pain. Even though it still hurt to hear Blaise say something like he just had, Ginny knew that he hadn't wanted to say it at all, either. It was all about masks, something which she wasn't good at yet; she continuously took Blaise's and Draco's insults to heart.

"I – I think you should leave now, Zabini," Ginny finally got out, moving her gaze away from Blaise. "I think you should go before Harry and Ron attack you – not that I would care."

Blaise, who had Daphne Greengrass wrapped around his own arm, gave a stiff nod to Ginny before him and the rest of his housemates disappeared into the crowd. He was well aware of the fact that he had upset her – though he hadn't meant to do it intentionally – and he was now going to have to think of a way to make it up to her later on, once everything was over. He looked down at his date – he had asked Daphne way before he and Ginny had started to secretly see each other – and his lips curled. Well, he thought, I'll be able to make it up to Ginny if I can get her off my back.

He decided that he'd dump Daphne with Theo Nott later, get Ginny to meet him after tonights events and make it up to her somhow. He didn't want anything to ruin tonight.(not like it could) Before Ginny, Potter and her brother were hidden by the crowd, he took one last glimpse of the red-head who was currently being mollycoddled by Potter. His lips curled even tighter – and then they were out of sight.

"You sure you're alright, Gin?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, glaring at Zabini's retreating form.

Ginny nodded, and managed to choke out a simple, "I'm fine, Harry," before shrugging him off. "I just thought that maybe the Slytherin's would be at least half decent tonight." She shook her head. "I should've known that I would be wrong."

Harry, seeming to understand that Ginny didn't want to talk about what had just occurred, embraced his date closer, and ran his hands up and down her back. It made Ginny's skin crawl, and, as inconspicuously as possible, she extricated herself from the Gryffindor's grip. When Harry looked at her oddly – as if to say why she had been quick to step out of his embrace – Ginny quickly replied with the best lie she could think of.

"You were creasing up my dress and hair," she explained. Harry muttered something about girls, causing her to smack him lightly on the arm. "If you were me, Potter, you'd be worried too. It took me three hours to get ready, you know, and I am not about to let my work go down the drain."

Ginny hoped that Harry would buy her feeble – but still somewhat believable – excuse, for she didn't think that she would be able to cope if she were to be pressed against Potter's chest all night. In all his nervousness – from what Ginny had been able to smell – Harry had quite a large sweat patch or two under his arms. She hoped Merlin – or hopefully Blaise – would help her if a slow song came on, for she wasn't sure if she would be able to stand the stench for an entire song, pressed close to Harry Potter's body.

She nearly had half a mind to ask Harry if he had performed a Sweat Repellent Charm before coming down, but thought better of it. She decided let him suffer the consequences tonight. Ginny forced the smug smile that was itching to cross her face; oh, how she loved to be evil.

Harry, who had been watching Ginny as emotions unknowingly flashed across her face, quickly broke through her train of thought when he noticed that the Hall had fallen silent, and they were looking expectantly towards the doors. By the looks of it, everything was about to start, and currently they were the only people who were standing around looking like idiots.

"Come on Gin," he muttered as he followed Ron's flaming red hair. "It's about to start; Hermione and Malfoy are about to enter and dance."

Ginny, with a brilliant smile, said, "I hope that Malfoy doesn't try anything." She felt a thrill of satisfaction course through her as Ron's ears tinged magenta. "You know what he's like with the ladies – Muggleborn or not – when he finds them pretty." She looked at her brother, who was cracking his knuckles. "You saw how he looked at her tonight, didn't you, Ron?" Ron's head moved stiffly. "If I were you, Dear brother, I would keep an eye out for him."

Ron and Harry, who were about to respond with how they wouldn't let the Ferret touch Hermione in such a way, shut their mouths quickly when they heard the music start. All heads turned to the doors, just as the clock struck half past seven, and Draco and Hermione glided into the room, and made their way to the centre of the dance floor.

As Ginny's eyes scanned the sea of people, who were intently watching Draco and Hermione begin their dance, her eyes clashed with a pair of sapphire blue. Blaise, Ginny thought with a small smile and blush.

Slowly her eyes were drawn to his lips, which were moving silently at her. This time Ginny couldn't surpass a smirk.

Oh yes, she thought, her blue eyes glistening too, as she turned back to the waltzing couple. Let the games begin.


	22. Chapter 22

" .

Hermione glared at Draco, as once again, she felt his hands rest lower then what was publicly acceptable. He had been pushing his luck all night, under the watchful eyes of Ron, Harry and many Professors, and Hermione was not sure how long her temper would last. After all, if Draco continued to play his little game then it could possibly risk everything she had worked to keep hidden.

"If I were you Draco," she hissed, as he twirled her round, "I would remove your hands from my bottom immediately." Her nails sunk into his shoulder, and she felt him wince. "After all, if you're not careful, people might start to think that we're up to something." Her smile was glacial. "You don't want that happen now, do you?"

Gulping and stiffening slightly, Draco's hands returned to an agreeable position of around Hermione's waist. Whilst his face showed no emotion, his silver eyes showed how anxious he was to actuelly _tell _people that they were up to something. he was so relieved that it was only going to be a few hours. He now had no way to annoy Potter or Weasley, atleast not until they found out what was really going on Between the Head Boy and girl. But they wouldn't live long after that happened any way.

His lips curled into a slight sneer. "Spoil my fun, why don't you," Draco spat, though Hermione knew his attitude was only for show. "I was really enjoying the look on Weasel's face; he was about to die from heart failure." Hermione forced herself to look cross, though deep inside she was finding Ron's reaction amusing as well.

"Be nice," Hermione chided, her face as stern as Draco's though her eyes glowed with laughter. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously before he snorted. "He's you're boyfriend, Granger?" He lowered his head to her ear so as to whisper the next part. "Been cheating on me, have you?"

"If you like to see it that way, Malfoy, then yes I have been cheating on you." Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm. "However," she then continued her voice just above a whisper. "I would also like to point out that the only reason I'm cheating on you is because of what my Father wishes for me to do. It also helps keep up my appearance as Hermione Granger; after all, as a Granger everyone expects me to end up with Ron. Whether I like it or not, I have to say it is a perfect way for me to keep up my façade."

Draco gave a stiff nod in agreement. The plan that Hermione's Dad had commanded her to do was still a sore topic for him. Sure it had been a while since the plan had fallen into action, but he still didn't like it. To be honest, neither Hermione nor Draco did.

The song finally ended and Draco led Hermione off of the dance floor to where his fellow Slytherins stood. They all greeted Draco with stiff nods, and Hermione (because a majority of them didn't know where her true loyalties lay) a deadly glare. No one dared utter the term 'Mudblood' though; Dumbledore was standing close by.

"Weasley doesn't look too happy," Theodore Nott commented, sending a sly look at Hermione. "Have you not made it up to him yet?"

Hermione's look was scandalous. "What on earth are you implying?"

"Oh isn't it obvious Granger?" Tracey Davis' nasal voice filled her senses. "He's implying that you haven't snogged Weasley enough to apologise for tonight."

Acting on Hermione Granger's naivety, the Head Girl looked at the Slytherins in confusion. "Apologise?" She repeated. "What do I have to apologise for?"

"It's obvious that Weasley is unhappy with you because of your choice in date," Tracey went on, not noticing the look on Hermione's face. The Gryffindor was truly disgusted. "Normally, any good girlfriend would've made it up to him with something of the sort," Tracey smirked at Hermione. "Obviously, by the way your face has fallen, you haven't."

"Excuse me, Davis," Hermione spat at the green eyed girl, "if I were you, I would shut up this instant. How dare you make a mockery of me over things which don't concern you. Maybe this how the Slytherins go about apologising, but in Gryffindor we have something called dignity," Hermione folded her arms, and turned away from the Slytherin girl. She then threw over her shoulder, "Obviously you don't know the meaning of it," before storming over to the drinks table and grabbing herself a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Merlin Granger," Draco drawled, his voice full of amusement, "you sure as hell know how to put Tracey in her place. I don't think anyone's ever spoken to her like that before." He let out a chuckle. "Even Nott was in a state of shock."

"Well the little brat had it coming," Hermione sneered, turning to glare at Tracey. "The filthy half-blood."

Draco let out another low chuckle. "Watch what you're saying, Granger," he teased. "People might get the wrong idea."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was stopped short as Ron came to join them. Draco immediately plastered a sneer on his face.

"You're not welcome here, Weasley." He snapped, glaring at the red head. He quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and wrapped it around his. Two pairs of eyes glared at him.

"Would you care to dance with me, Hermione?" Ronald finally asked, trying to ignore the blond beside her. "After all, I am your boyfriend and do deserve at least one dance, don't you think?"

"Not likely," Draco snarled, before Hermione could give her (unwilling) reply. "As of tonight Weasley the only person Granger will be dancing with is me." Ron's face flushed red yet again. "Sure I may hate her and all, but to see your face – a mixture of hatred and anger – is worth a whole lot more."

"Malfoy," Hermione scolded, though silently relieved at Draco's declaration. "Who on earth do you think you are to –"

"I am your date for this evening, Granger," Malfoy interrupted, leading her away from the drinks table. "What I say goes." His grey eyes bore no breach of argument. Ron, who had followed them, began to splutter. "And I will not have my date – Mudblood or no – dance with anyone else unless I approve of them partner. In case you haven't noticed, I don't want to be contaminated with Weasel germs too."

Ron lurched for Draco but was quickly pulled back by Harry and Ginny whom, at that moment, had arrived by their sides. Ginny and Hermione shared knowing smiles whilst Harry calmed Ron down, before focusing their whole attention on the other males in the area.

"One dance wouldn't hurt, Malfoy," Harry growled, his green eyes flashing with hatred for the blond. "I thought you would be glad to be rid of Hermione for a while," Ron nodded his head in agreement. "After all, you do consider Hermione to be an inferior being, do you not?"

"Just one dance, Malfoy," Hermione begged, turning to face the Slytherin. "That's all he wants." Her brown eyes told Draco how reluctant she was to say this, but knew it had to happen anyway. "It won't kill anyone," yet…

"Some people might get the wrong impression if you don't, Malfoy," Ginny spoke up, her eyes trained just over his shoulder where Blaise and Daphne were standing. No one noticed where her true attention was; all were either scowling or gloating at her comment. Whilst it seemed to come out as a taunt for Malfoy and his reputation, Hermione, Draco and Blaise knew that it had been a cleverly disguised warning. "Currently Malfoy, you're acting like a jealous prat."

The young Malfoy, cheeks tinged pink, now knew he had to allow the Weasel to take Hermione onto the dance. With pale lips curling even more, the Malfoy Heir reluctantly nodded. With jealousy coursing through his body, Draco watched as Ron dragged a silently reluctant Hermione onto the floor.

"Thanks for ruining my fun, Weaselette," Draco growled, spittle flying into Ginny's face. "You really know how to put a damper on my spirits."

Harry and Ginny chuckled at the look on his face. "It's what I live for, Malfoy," she answered, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Besides, Ron would have been foul to stay with all night if he hadn't got at least once with his girlfriend."

"I'd watch your girlfriend if I were you, Potter," Draco spat, his grey eyes clouded with false hatred. "If she's not careful, she'll find herself in a very big spot of trouble." Without another word he turned on his heel and stormed off to where Pansy was standing, sweeping her into his arms without even asking.

He wasn't just going to stand by and let the Weasel have a quiet dance with his fiancé.


	23. Chapter 23

**OK, So I am oficially styck with this. I decided to upload again, but i dont know when this wil happen again. I feel so bad about this, because i know how it feels to have a story just never be updated. I have decided that i will not do a sequal, but if someone wants to please pm me before you do. If i do end up giving this story up, i want to give it to someone who will update it regulary. Thank you so much for reading and waiting patiently. hopefully i will start updating more, soon. **

Whilst Draco left to cause havoc on the dance floor, Harry and Ginny stood by the sidelines and watched the action happen. Both observations were for two very different reasons. Potter was watching the scene unfold so as to jump to Hermione and Ron's defence if Draco tried anything, whilst Ginny was watching it through pure amusement. She couldn't help but find Draco winding up Ron (a feat not hard to do) incredibly funny. It was a shame that the only time she could show her amusement was in the confinements

of the Head Common Rooms.

As she watched the scene unfold, Ginny felt a pair of eyes watching her from across the

hall. She lifted her head up slightly and caught sight of Blaise by the doorway. He kept

making small indications with his head for her to go outside, before he walked out of the

doors himself. Ginny looked around quickly, hoping that no one had seen the exchange,

turned to look at her dance partner.

"I'm just going to step out for a minute, Harry," Ginny told him. "I'll try and not be

long."

Harry quickly tore his gaze away from the dance floor. "Do you wish for me to come

with you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'll be fine," she said a bit too quickly. Harry gave her a

bemused look. "Besides," she continued on indicating to where Hermione, Ron, Pansy

and Draco were. "I think you need to be here in case Malfoy kicks off. You know he'll

not let the two lovebirds dance in peace."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, but didn't reply because his attention was, once

again, focused on his two friends and hated enemy. With a sigh, Ginny escaped the hall

and made her way into the Hogwarts gardens.

Ginny didn't notice the pair of silvery grey eyes watch her leave the hall, and nor did she

realise the very same person followed her out of the room.

"Oh thank Merlin you got me out of there when you did," Ginny gasped as Blaise

wrapped his arms around her. "If I had to stay in Potter's presence a moment longer I

think I would've screamed blue murder." She pushed a few leaves of the foliage her and

Blaise were hiding in to see his face clearer. "You sure as hell know how to pick your

moments," she beamed up at him before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "How on earth

did you get rid of Greengrass?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know," he answered, a knuckle caressing the Weasley's cheek.

"I just left whilst her back was turned." Ginny chuckled slightly, before her face became

sour.

"That comment of yours really hurt me, you know," Ginny explained, a few tears welling

up in her eyes at the recollection of what Blaise had said at the beginning of the evening.

She looked away from him, and instead focused on a leaf from the tree they were under.

"I know you only said it as part of your façade, and to anger Potter, but it still hurt me

none the less."

"I think I went a bit far with that comment, to be honest," Blaise admitted, guilt welling

up inside of him. "And for that, Ginny, I apologise. To be honest, I think you're

absolutely gorgeous. Red and Green sure do make a lovely match." He twirled a piece of

her long, red hair around his finger before letting it spring back into a curl. "You're

probably the most gorgeous girl in that Ball there," his lips claimed hers once again, but

the kiss was anything but chaste.

"I would think some people would beg to differ," Ginny stated, her lips ghosting across

Blaise's as she spoke, her hands teasing his covered chest. "There are quite a few guys in

there who would believe that it is their date that is the most beautiful, certainly and not

me at all. Did you not see how Parkinson's brother, Patrick, was salivating over Astoria

Greengrass? Poor girl, I bet she regretted going with him now –"

Blaise, tired of Ginny's speech, covered her mouth with his and engaged her in a

passionate kiss. He smiled against his girlfriend's lips as she responded eagerly.

However, at a thought, Blaise immediately pulled away and gave a curious stare at the

petite girl before him. Ginny looked incredibly bemused too.

"What?" She asked, frustrated at his sudden pause.

"Potter hasn't kissed you has he?" His voice rippled with anger and jealousy at the

thought of The Boy Who Lived touching his girl. "Because if he has, I swear to Merlin

that –"

Ginny let out a cackle of laughter, and clung to Blaise for support as her body sagged

from her amusement. "Do you – do you honestly – honestly think that I would let Potter

kiss me?" She got out through an explosion of giggles. "Oh Blaise," she gasped, running

through his hair before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're so funny."

Blaise, smiling at Ginny's happiness and obvious pleasure, felt his cheeks burn slightly.

"I was just checking," he replied, as he took Ginny's hands into his and lead her to a

bench not far from where they were hidden. "You know, I was trying to have a reason to

try and kill Harry Potter before Uncle Riddle does." He winked at her, a wide grin

plastered on his face, before both he and his girlfriend fell into fits of laughter.

"I think you should leave that job for your Uncle, Blaise," Ginny said resting her head on

his shoulder, and watching her breath escape from her mouth in a cloud of mist. "He's

much more experienced in that department then you'll ever be." The response to this was

another bout of laughter, before Blaise began to tickle Ginny mercilessly.

"We need to be careful Blaise," Ginny hissed after she had screeched rather loudly from

his skilled hands. "Someone might hear us," She bit her lip and looked around the

enclosed area. "There are bound to be Professor's around who are searching for

misbehaving students. If we get caught then we'll be in so much trouble – and not only

from the Professors."

Blaise, realising Ginny's statement to be true, ceased his means of torture, stood up from

his seat on the bench, twirling round dramatically as he did so, and bowed over whilst

offering his hand to the seated girl as he did so. With an amused look, Ginny placed her

hand in his before spinning into his arms. The grip Blaise held on her, whilst tight, was

extremely comforting and Ginny felt herself sink into his arms.

Slowly they danced to the distant music they could hear coming from the castle, quite a

distance from where they were. Neither Ginny nor Blaise had ever felt this content.


	24. Chapter 24

**OK, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, I JUST FELT LIKE IT NEEDED TO BE ITS OWN CHAPTER... I WOULD ALSO REALLY LIKE TO GIVE MY THANKS TO VOLDYISMYFATHER, BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN FAITHFUL TO MY STORY EVEN WHEN I NEVER DO UPDATE, AND SHE HAS NEVER HAD A BAD THING TO SAY ABOUT IT... BUT... TO THAT ANONAMOUS READER WHO SAID THAT THIS STORY WAS STUPID, I DO NOT GIVE A CARE! GO ON SAY WHAT YOU WANT, BUT CANT YOU ATLEAST BE A LITTLE BIT MORE CREATIVE ABOUT HOW YOU INSULT ME? ALSO I WAS JUST MERELY CURIOUS, SINCE ALOT OF MY READERS WOULD HAVE TO BE SLYTHERIN FANS, IF YOU REMEMBER IN THE FIRST BOOK WHEN DRACO OFFERS TO BE FRIENDS WITH HARRY RIGHT BEFORE THE SORTING I THINK, AND HARRY DENYS HIM, DOES ANYONE KNOW OF A STORY WHERE HARRY DOES ACCEPT? i WAS WATCHING THE MOVIES YESTERDAY AND THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT A GOOD POSSIBLILITY THAT WOULD HAVE... I SERIOUSLY WOULD NEVER WRITE IT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO RREAD IT. I PROMISE AN UPDATE REAL SOON. **

Why on earth was Ginny…?

Shaking fingers ran through dirty blonde hair, as the girl made her way back into

Hogwarts castle, past the Great Hall and back to her Dormitory. Unless she had

unexpectedly been attacked by a Wrackspurt, which had thus caused her brain to go

fuzzy, then what she had just seem between Ginny Weasley – Harry's 'so-called'

girlfriend – and Blaise Zabini had truly happened.

"It must've been a Wrackspurt," Luna Lovegood mumbled as she entered the Ravenclaw

Tower. "It has to have been. Ginny would never betray Harry like that; it's obvious she's

in love with him." Rubbing at her eyes she started walking up the ravenclaw commen room.

"What was that luney?" She heard zabini say startling her. He was standing in front of her with his wand pointed at her.

"Where's Ginny? WHat have you done to her?" Luna Shouted at Blaise.

Blaise looked worried that someone might of heard them. He quickly glanced aroud to make sure that no one was looking.

"You really shouldn't have done that lovegood, You could have gotten us in a lot of trouble." Blaise whispered, who was now behind luna and was whispering in her ear.

"LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. Blaise looked furious with her.

"You really shouldnt have done that. You might have lived just a little longer oif you hadn't" He told her before saying,

"Avada Kedavra" he watched her lifeless body drop to the ground.

He quickly covered up his mess and went to tell hermione and draco what had happened.

He wuicly ran to find Draco and hermione sitting at a table with the other slytherins, with hermione looking 'unhappy and bored'.

"Draco I need to speak with you about what we were talking about _earlier_ It is highly important that i speak with you." Blaise said hoping that they would both catch on. Thankfully the both under stood,

" Alright, Come along mudnblood, these people dont need you bothering them any longer." Draco told her grabbing her arm and practicly dragging her out of the great hall.

"Once they were out of sight from anyone hermione pushed dracos arm away

"Honestly Draco, must you be _so _harsh?" She said before kissing him. It didn't last long because they were rudely interupted by blaise,

"Guys this is serious, Lovegood knows." He said to the annyed couple. This immiadiently got there attention.

Hermione was already angry.

"Blaise what happened? And you'd better tell me the truth if you like your nose the way it is, because i'd be happy to rearange it for you she said, walking towards him."But draco caught her and stopped her right as she was about to punch him. Blaise looked relieved and said,

"Dont worry I took care of her, no one will ever know..." He said smirking.

Hermione looked impreesed.

"You didnt" she said in disbelief.

"oh but i did mia." He replied smugly.

She ran over and hugged him.

"Come on, we better go get ready." he said smirking, and the three walked of to go and get prepared for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is another really short chapter, I am in Yosemite national park, and dont know when i will be able to update again... Well enjoy...**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!**

"Harry, how about we go somewhere a little more private?" Murmured Ginny, as she snuck up on harryfrom behind. Harry probably jumped at least three feet in the air, his wand falling out of his pocket. _Perfect_ thought ginny.

"Where have you been ginny, We were woried about you." Ron asked Ginny. Ginny glared at him, then she turned to Harry, "Come on Harry, lets go."she said. She found harry's hand and pulled him away. They left the great hall and started walking.

"Ginny, seroisly where are-" harry started but Ginny cut him off with a kiss.

"Just trust me Harry" Ginny said. Harry nodded, they started walking. Harry immiadiently noticed where they were going.

"Ginny Why are we going to Myrtle's bathroom?" he asked when they walked into the all to familier place.

"Because nobody will think to come looking for us" she said she reluctantly started to kiss him. they were kissing until they heard the familier voice,

"Hello Harry" myrtle said, floating up towards Harry, completely ignoring Ginny.

"Hello Myrtle." Harry said scooting away from her.

"How are the living these days? Ive almost forgotten what it was like." She said sulking.

"They are quiet wonderful actuelly, now could you please go away?" Ginny answered

Harry elbowed ginny, and gave her a look that said _dont upset her anymore_.

"Oh its _you, _the ne that throws things at me" Myrtle said. Ginny threw a pleading look at Harry.

"Myrtle, like Ginny said we were kind of busy, could you possibly give us a little privacy?" Harry asked

"Why? other ghosts talk Harry, They say things about this girl." Myrtle said eyeing Ginny. Harry just laughed,

"Ghosts are talking about Ginny? I dont believe you." Ginny looked at harry,

"Come on Harry, I have an Idea , lets go in there" She said, pointing towards the sinks in the middle of the room. They both knew that those sinks led to the chamber

"I dont think that is a great idea Ginny." Harry said nervously.

"Come On Harry, we both know that The basilisk is dead, and that the diary is gone. what trouble could be down there?" Ginny said. Harry still looked unsure but opende up the chamber anyway.

"I am going to go first just to make sure that their is nothing there." He reached for his wand and noticed that it was not there.

"Ginny where is my wand?" he asked cautiously.

"I really dont know. But you know what Potter? I dont really care she said with a smirk on her face and pushed him down nto the chamber.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey sorry it took me so long. Ive been out of town. I really hope this chapter makes sense. Im not entirely sure if it does or not... Please review!**

Harry Fell through the familiar tunnel that led to the one place he really didn't want to be. When he got on the floor he saw something he did not expect, footprints. This scared Harry a lot, because he knew that those footprints could not have been from second year. They were new.

Harry knew he had to follow the footprints, but he was scared as to what he might find. He started walking but stopped when he heard something behind him.

"Oh my gosh, Thank goodness your alright Harry! I do not know what came over me!" Ginny lied running up to him. She knew that technically she wasn't supposed to be here with him, but she couldn't miss the fight. She knew Mia would understand. Well hopefully she would.

"Ginny Why did You do that?" Harry asked backing away from her. Ginny knew exacctly what she had to do, "Harry I don't know what came over me, one moment we were kissing, and the next everything went blank, and all i could feel myself wanting to do was to push you into here." Ginny cried.

Harry Knew what this was Ginny had been put under the Imperious curse, but what he didn't know that Ginny was just a very talented actress.

"It's ok Ginny but you do realize what this means. Someone wanted us down here, and i don't think that that is a good thing" Harry said.

"Here Harry, I know somewhere were we can go. If we go through this tunnel" - she said indicating a certain path-" then We will end up in the main area, and then we can go out through there." She said.

Harry nodded, and got in front of Ginny protectively, much to Ginny's annoyance. They both started to walk towards that area where she knew Hermione and her father would be.

They kept walking till they heard a scream, followed by a shush. Hermione almost lost it then. she knew that they must be getting close.  
"Ginny what was that? It sounded like Hermione!" He said now running towards the direction that he heard the scream. Ginny ran after him slowing down to see Hermione sitting on a rock next to Draco.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Oh Hello harry, Nice of you to join us." Hermione said standing up and walking towards Draco.

"Hermione? What are you doing Down here? did he bring you down here?" Harry asked. Hermione just laughed

"Actually Harry, _I _brought Draco down here, The party was getting a bit too wild for us." she said giggling.

"But How did you get down here? and Why are you with him?" Harry asked now standing completely in front of Ginny.

"Oh please potter, leave ginny alone. She's with us" Hermione said annoyed

"And for you your information, if you must know, I can get down here, because it is a gift that i got from my father. It has been passed down through the family for centuries. You should know that, after all it that was how the chamber was opened in second year." she said with a smirk that only a true slytherin could pass off. By now Ginny had made her way over to Hermione and was now standing beside Draco.

"No hermione your wrong. It cant be you! Your Muggle born! Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin, and was the one who opened the chamber in second year." Harry said.

"Was someone talking about me?" A voice said. Harry looked in that direction, and saw the sixteen year old Tom Riddle walk out from a tunnel.

"Hello daddy" Said Hermione, leaving Draco and Ginny and going to stand by her father. Harry looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Get away from him! He is dangerous! Ginny go back and get help. immediately." Harry said backing away from Voldemort.

Both girls just laughed and stayed where they were. Hermione Continued to walk over to the Teenage Riddle, But Harry kept his eyes locked on a large ring on her left hand. Hermione noticed what Harry was staring at and she smiled,

"Don't you just love it potter? Draco knows exactly what I like" She said staring at the blond male who was talking to Ginny. He tried to hear what they were talking about but only got a little bit of their conversation.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Ginny asked Draco impatiently. he smiled and whispered back, "It shouldn't be much longer, The Dark Lord wants to get it over with, It is Mia that insists on making a show out of these things." Ginny giggled than Saw Harry glaring at her and Draco. Before she could say something Hermione went and decided it was time to end her fun.

"Excuse me Potter, But Didn't your mother ever tell you not to eavesdrop on people? Ginny and Draco were having a conversation just then. And if they Wanted you to hear it, than they would've said something but i doubt they will ever do that." She said

"Hermione What happened to you?" Harry Shouted at her, tears running down his cheeks

"What Happened Potter is that in two months I'm Marrying Draco, and my father, Tom Riddle is about to kill you. Clear enough for you?" She said

"Daddy can you do it now? I'm getting bored." Mia said looking at her father

"Sure." He said, and there was a jet of green light and The Boy who lived was dead.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Everyone,**

**i am so sorry about not updating. School just started, and i am grounded( I had huge fines at the library for not reeturning HP6). I will update as soon as i can. But my mom took my laptop with all of my files away. I also had an idea. I have decided not to do a sequal, but was wondering if yoou all would be interested in reading s FF from like hermione Riddle's previous years. Tell me in the comments. If anyone has any ideas or certain lines or something that theyd like me to include in the next chap. ( It will include Hermione Draco AND Ron...) Sso it should be very interesting... **

**Luv Ya,**

**Annabelle Greer  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so i am sooooo sorry about not updatin for like forever... I have had major writers block... and I know that this is a super short chapter, but i felt like i should end it there. And it seams that a lot of people have had trouble accsessing the Prequal. Well thats because i havn't posted it yet. I started to but then realised that i messed up on it so i took it off. I also dont have a title for it yet, and i need your help. PLEASE either leave me a review with what you think the title should be, or send me a message. Then I will make a poll with the titles you give me, and you all need to vote on them... remember, the story is set in 1st year. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I PROMISE AN UPDATE REALLLL SOOON!**

Hermione watched as Potter;s body fell to the ground. She stared at it for a while before turning and running to her father.

"Daddy! He's dead!" She said jumping up and down with excitement. Her father smiled at her.

"Mia, just to make sure, would you like to do the honors?" He asked grinning evilly. Hermione just laughed, and pointed her wand at the body on the ground,

"CRUCIO!" She shouted laughing as his body writhed in pain. She didn't stop, until Draco tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Mia, I know how happy you are, but we still have to go take care of the weasel." He said holding up a camera, and smirking aat her. Ginny laughed, "you actually remembered that Draco? After everything that has happened this year, you still remember?" she said grinning at him. he just nodded, before taking Hermione's hand and running off.

When they got to the entrance of the chamber they immediately ran off towards the heads room. Once there they knew they didn't have much time till someone would notice potters disappearance. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at her gown, "tergio" she said watching her gown looked new again. She then repeated the spell to Draco's robes.

"Ok then, where should we meet?" Draco said while watching hermione re-apply some Makeup.

"How about i will go get weasel, then I will meet you at the top of the astronomy tower. Then we tell him, and then we throw him off the tower. " She said. He nodded enthusiastically. "Serves him right for even thinking for a second that he had the right to kiss you." he muttered. Hermione just laughed,

"You really are too jealous for your own good arn't you malfoy?" She walked over to him and bent down to kiss him. After about a minute, she pulled away smiling at him. "See Draco? There is only one man for me, and he is super rich, outrageously hot, and has an ego that is too large for his own good."


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione walked down the hall looking for the weasley. Whe walked towards the great hall, when an arm grabbed her and pulled her into a dark corridor. The person, was wearing a dark black cloak, that was covering their face. She immiadiently grabbed her wand and was holding it up to her atackers throat. she glared into the darkness.

"Who ever you are, You better tell me, or else i swear, i will kill you right here, right now." She growled. She heard someone laugh, and watched as the person lowered their hood, and their stood Blaise.

"Blaise what on earth id wrong with you?" she said glaring at him. "Mia, what happened? Have you dealt with the golden Duo yet? Is everything ok? Where is Ginny?" He looked extremely worried, but Mia had a feeling that it was mostly for Ginny.  
Hermione smiled slightly, "Blaise, For your information, yes Potters dead, Yes Ginny is ok, I currently have no clue where she is, although she is supposed to be in her dormitory, waiting for me to go and get her, and i was just on my way to deal with Weaslbe." She said grinning as she saw blaise sigh in relief. but then immiadiently started to glare again. " Now that you know what i am doing, i would like to knoe why you are not where you are supposed to be. You are supposed to be waiting in hogsmeed for the sign to come atack. My father wont be happy to hear about this, even though you are his nephew..." She said. He looked at her a little nervously, because he knew, that that was where he was supposed to be.

" Well, I didnt know what was happening, and i just had to make sure everyone was ok... Please don't tell your father, or my parents either, actuelly it would probably be best for both of us if you just kept this too yourself. " He said looking down at the floor, fear evident in his eyes. Mia looked at him and said, "I guess since you are my cousin i should let you off the hook..." She said looking seriously at him, but then smiled and started laughing. Blase looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, worried about mia's sanity. She just kept laughing, but calmed down enough too say "I cant believe youactuelly fell for that blaise! My father would never do anything to hurt you! You should've seen your face! It was hilarious! Too bad I didnt have a camera!" She said. Blaise smiled, "I take it you are in a good mood?"  
"Well of course i am Blaise! My father just did the one person that might have had the power to defeat him, and in a few minutes I will be able to murder weaslbe! Now go back to hogsmead, and come back when you see the sign, and not when you feel like it..." She said.

Blaise still looked a little worried but shrugged it off and said, " Ok then, well Mia I guess I will see you in a little while." she Waved at him to go and when he was out of sight, she ran off towards the great hall. She walked in and found Ron sitting down in the corner of the hall. When he saw he looked relieved, and he ran over to her. "Hermione! Where were you! Where is Harry?" He asked her. Hermione pretended to look worried and said, "I have been in the common room with Ginny, What do you mean 'Where's Harry'? I thought he was with you!" She said. _He's dead, thats why you cant find him and you will be too in a matter of minutes _she thought to her self.

"No, Harry left with ginny over an hour ago" He said looking frantic. Hermione just stood their calmly. She looked behind him, and saw Pansy smirking at the two of them before walking towards Hermione and Ron.

"Awww, Did the mudblood finnaly dump you, you filthy bloodtraitor?" she smirking at Ron. He glared at her before saying,

"For your information Parkinson, Hermione and I are very much in love, and nothing in this world could break us apart. Right 'mione?" Ron asked smiling at Mia. Hermione just glared at Pansy, before saying,

"Come on, Ron We Need to look for Harry! Lets go start somewhere else." She said pulling Ron from Pansy's sight, but not before turning to smirk at Pansy then she and Ron went to go 'search for Harry'...


	30. Chapter 30

**You all must hate me now. It has been almost a year. I can't blame you if you have given up on this story, and most of you will probably hate me once you finish this chapter... Many things have happened in the year of no updates, that have made it unable for me to update. And I know i say this every time but I do Promise to update more now. I am almost done with The Secret Riddle, But I am happy to announce that there will be a SEQUAL! I have given a lot of though to this and I still plan to do a prequal just not at the moment. I have never and will never forget my readers. I am so thankful to all of you! And Please enjoy the chapter! And Do not worry, It will most likely all work out in the end!  
Now. ON. TO. THe. Story.  
Please Review! I love to hear what you all think! And if you have any ideas or opinions PLEASE tell me! I take every opinion and idea into consideration!  
Sincerely,**

**Annabelle Greer  
-**

* * *

"Here is the plan Ron. You go check the common room and look around the clasrooms. I will do the same. Meet me in the Astronamy tower in 10 minutes. Got it?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. They both turned and ran in oppisite directions. Hermione immidiately ran to the astronamy tower.

Draco was already there leaning against the wall. Hermione ran up to him and kissed him. She was so happy.

"It is almost complete! The world will be rid of Potter AND Weaselbe in 15 minutes!" Draco just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Look out the window Mia." Draco said after they kissed. Hermione did as he said and gasped. The dark mark was in the sky.

"You didn't!" Hermione asked staring at it. Draco just nodded. "The whole school has seen it by now and are freaking out."  
Hermione and Draco just stared at the mark for a minute, then Hermione leaned in and started to kiss Draco.

"Hermione?" Ron had walked in on Hermione and Draco's kiss. Hermione slowly broke away from Draco. She was smirking. She stood up grabbing her wand and pointing it at Ron. Ron looked confused.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione just stared at him.

"It is very rude to interrupt people Ronald." Hermione said scolding to Ron, as if talking to a young child. Ron just looked flabbergasted. Hermione saw his face getting red with anger.

"Interrupt? Hermione I got here just in time. What were you doing with _HIM_?" Ron asked Hermione, pointing at Draco.

"Wasn't it obvious Ron? We were snogging!" Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ron just stared at her, not comprehending what she had just said. Draco who had been sitting in a corner watching the two had gotten up and walked towards Mia and smirked.

"You were right Mia, he is slow." Draco said to Hermione, nodding towards Ron. Ron glared at Draco.

"What the hell is going on Hermione? What is the Ferret going on about? Where's Harry?" Ron asked Mia.

"Well, if you must know Weaselbe, I was snogging my wonderful fiancé, Draco." Hermione laughed at the expression on his face. "Amazing, isn't it? Me, Hermione Anneliese Ebony Riddle, is going to soon be a Malfoy." She said staring happily at the ring on her finger. Draco was staring proudly at her.

"What do you mean Riddle?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione laughed.

"You aren't really that dull, Ronald. Put the pieces together. Harry goes missing you really seem to be the only one worried, you come up here, and found me snogging Draco, and then I tell you my last name is Riddle. What do you think it means? "Hermione said slowly.

Ron gaped at her. "But that's impossible. How can your last name be Riddle? That's _his _last name. Which means you would have to be related to him. Voldemort never had a kid, and even if he did there is no way it could ever be you_._"

She quickly regained her focus, and her amusement turned quickly into anger. "Oh, I can assure you Ronald Weasley, that I am Voldemort's Daughter and that I am in fact, no mudblood and that my blood is, purer than yours could ever be." Ron stood there staring at her in shock.

Hermione watched as Ron's face slowly contorted into rage. She watched as he slowly raised his wand.

"Sectumsempura!" She heard him shout, aiming his wand at her. Hermione was too shocked to think of something to Draco immediately ran in front of her. She watched as the spell hit Draco squarely in the chest. He fell on the ground. Hermione watched as blood started to stain Draco's shirt.

"No!" She shouted falling to Draco's side. He stared blankly up at her. She knew he was still alive, but barely. Slowly, she got up and turned to Ron. "You are going to regret ever thinking about harming him, Ronald Weasley."

"What happened to you Hermione?" Ron shouted. "How could you betray Harry and I like this? We were your friends! We most likely were your only friends!" He said shouting. Hermione just laughed.

"I was _NEVER_ your friends! It was all a lie! How could someone ever be friends with you? All you are is a filthy blood traitor! Potter didn't even like you! Who would ever like someone as stupid and disgusting as you!" She shouted.

"What do you mean Harry _didn't _like mean?" Ron replied only getting t

"Cruci-"Hermione started.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Someone shouted, and Hermione felt her wand fly out of her hand.

She and Ron looked around trying to find the person who cast the spell.

Then all of a sudden Ron shouted something and pointed behind Hermione. Hermione turned around. She was too shocked to even talk. There stood Harry Potter with his wand pointed right in her face.

"Harry!" Ron shouted and ran towards him.

"How is this possible? You are dead! I watched you die myself!" Hermione shouted. She couldn't believe this was happening. She stood there in front of Draco, without a wand and was staring at the boy who she just watched die no more than 20 minutes ago.

"That's where you're wrong Hermione!" Harry shouted. He was glaring at her, but then after a second his eyes softened and he took a step towards Hermione.

"Hermione, how could you?" he asked in shock. "How could you do this?"

"Just because I can Harry." Hermione replied. "I have the power and the knowledge. There's nothing and no one standing in my way. And even you can't stop me from achieving my goal. "

"Hermione, please. You don't want to do this to me." Harry pleaded. "Would you really do that to me? There must be some part of you that still cares for me."

"No there isn't." Hermione said, coolly.

"Hermione, this isn't like you... The Hermione Granger I know would not kill people. She was nice. She cared about me and I loved her. I loved that Hermione, not the one standing in front of me. What happened to that Hermione?"

"Get a clue, Potter!" Hermione cried. "That Hermione is dead! She's gone! She was NEVER real! I am the true Hermione! So deal!"

Harry began to cry. "Hermione please! Listen to me! Give me back the Hermione I loved!"

Harry was moving closer to Hermione with every word. Now they were standing nose to nose. "Hermione, what have they done to you? Please listen to me Hermione! You don't have to act this way anymore. So, stop! I want the_ real _Hermione. The one that is my best friend."

Hermione just laughed. "Harry, you're, making this far too easy for me Harry. Now shut up and let me kill you. Again."

"Hermione! STOP!" Harry screamed. "Stop acting this way! I can't stand this!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and flashed crimson. She raised her wand. "Don't try anything funny, Harry." she said.

"Hermione!" Harry cried. "STOP!"

Harry began to sob. He couldn't stand to see Hermione this way. Not now. Not ever. He wanted to see some sign of the Hermione he has once loved and cared for. ANY sign. "Stop it! Is this really what you want to do with your life? Do you really want to throw your friendship with Ron and me away? All for power and prestige? Is that really what you want?"

Hermione sneered at Harry, her eyes narrowed. "Potter, are you trying to talk your way out of this? Because if you are, it is not going to work. Don't you get it? I was NEVER the Hermione Granger you knew and loved. It was all fake. I have and always will be Hermione Riddle, Lord Voldemort's only daughter and the Heiress of Slytherin. Well, actually, I won't be Hermione Riddle for much longer." She said letting her engagement ring show.

Harry knew what that meant. "Hermione are?" he asked. "With Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes." She said coolly. "And I'm afraid that this will be a secret that you will take to your grave once I'm finished with you."

"You really are serious about this whole thing." Harry hissed. "I can't believe that you would throw your friendship with Ron and me all for power. It's so unlike you that it's scary."

"You mean the Hermione that never existed? I was never the Gryffindork bookworm you knew and loved. I was always a Slytherin. And you know what they say about Slytherin!" Hermione said. "We're ambitious, cunning and shrewd. And when it comes to being ambitious, I top them all!" Hermione cried, laughing in such a way that it made both Harry and Ron shiver.

"Hermione, are you simply stalling for time!" Ron shouted to Hermione. "Why don't you just kill us both and get it over with?"

"Put a cork in it, Ron!" Harry yelled. "Don't give the Heiress of Slytherin any ideas!"

"Finally, you've accepted the truth! It took you long enough!" Hermione asked

"Is there anything else you'd like to say, Potter? Because this is your last chance!"

"No, Hermione!" Harry said. "I refuse to end up like my mom and dad! As another one of Voldemort's victims!"

Hermione smiled. "That's where you're wrong Harry." She said. "You'll meet your end as I see fit."

In a desperate and last ditch attempt to remind Hermione of who her true friends were, Harry grabbed Hermione and kissed her smack on the lips. For some reason, Hermione enjoyed the a few brief seconds before she got a hold of herself and pointed her wand at Harry's heart.

"Farewell, Harry Potter." She whispered against his lips.

"NO!"

"Avada Ked-" Hermione started.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore stepped out of the darkness. Hermione fell to the floor frozen with shock.

"Harry! Are you both all right?" he asked. They both nodded solemnly. "Voldemort has fled along with the death eaters in hogsmeade and the Zabini boy. The school has been let out early and students are packing their bags to return home. There is a port key in my office that will take you to a safe house. You are to bring Ms Riddle with you. Members of the order will be there waiting for you, and I will follow shortly. I will take care of the Malfoy boy, and send him home. He doesn't need to be involved in this."

Harry and Ron both nodded. Ron turned and glared at Hermione.

"Wingardiun Leviosa" he said and Hermione felt herself lift into the air as she was taken out of the room followed closely by Ron and Harry.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, the two boy set her down on the desk and picked up an old shoe. They walked over to Hermione and grabbed her handholding it to the shoe as they felt the familier sensation of the port key.  
"


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow. I never really thought I would get to this point. Here is the final chapter of The Secret Riddle! Thank you all for sticking to this story through its long journey! I am already working on the sequal! I am going out of town on Saturday so the sequal will most likely not be published till around Jan. 4th! I am already almost done with the first couple of chapters! So stay tuned! And DO NOT WORRY! Mia will most likeley get her Happilly ever! ( but Im not going to say!) So Stay tuned for _Darkness Forgotten _which is the sequal! I am so thankful to all of you! AND to tell you before you review about how you hate it when the light whens, They havent yet! on the HP timeline we are right at the end of 6th year! so there is still a long way to go before anyone has won! I love you all so much! Please** **review!**

**It's been fun,**

**Annabelle Greer**

* * *

When she had stopped spinning Hermione looked around, still unable to move. She didn't recognize her surrounds so she knew it must be another member of the orders house, whom she hadn't been to.

Right then Ron picked her up and carried her to another room. She watched as they went through a long corridor and into what looked like a prison cell. The room was dimly lit and very small. Ron set her down in a chair. He summoned some rope and tied her wrists to the chair. He then did the same for her legs.

When he was done he stood up and looked at her.

"I _loved _you, Hermione. Is all of this really necessary?" He said motioning to the rope. "If you would just realize that you are wrong, we could let all of this go. You could come back and help us find a way to destroy Voldemort _together." _

Hermione just glared at the redhead, unable to move or speak. Silently, he left the room, but as he was walking out he took out his wand and removed and pointed his wand at Hermione and whispered "Finite Incantatum" He closed the door and locked it and went upstairs.

Hermione desperately started to try and undo the rope. She knew it would take her awhile, but she needed to get out of there. The rope was strong and wouldn't budge. _Where the hell did the weasel learn to tie like this? _She thought.

After a few hours Hermione had given up. Her wrist was sore and scratched from her trying to break free and she was extremely tired. _Maybe this is it? _She thought. _Maybe this is where I die._

She thought about Draco. _Is he dead?_ She couldn't possibly imagine a life without Draco. Her beloved Draco, who had always been there to help her play the role of Hermione Granger, She felt herself start to cry. _Stop it Hermione. You know Draco will come for you. He loves you. _She thought and at that moment she knew it was true. Draco would come. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Hermione waited. She stared at the door in front of her. She was starving. It had been two days, and nobody had come for her. She hadn't given up though. She knew that they would. Hermione tried again to free her hands from the rope. All of a sudden she felt the ropes on her wrist and feet loosen and fall off. She looked around in shock. It must be Draco. He had come to help save Hermione. She was going home.

She suddenly ran for the door, she saw a window at the top. She ran to it, she started shouting.

"DRACO! I'm down here! Hurry!" She was shouting, but no one came. She kept trying to shout, but her voice could barely rise above a whisper. Suddenly a figure appeared at the end of the hallway. The figure started to walk down the hallway.

"Draco! I knew it was you!" She shouted her face pressed up against the bars of the window. The figure laughed and came into the light. It was Ron.

"Yeah Right, Riddle. You're Ferret isn't coming for you. None of them are." He said. He was carrying something. "Now I was told by Professor Dumbledore to bring this to you. But in order to give it to you I have to come inside there. But I don't trust you not to kill me, or make a run for it the moment I open this door. I am not taking any chances." Hermione just glared at Ron. "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione felt her body once again freeze up as she fell to the ground, unable to move. Ron slowly opened the door and stepped inside and set the tray down. He quickly closed the door locked it and released Hermione from the spell. She was immediately at the door trying to get out, although she knew it was hopeless. "COWERD!" she screamed watching Ron disappear into the dark.

She then went to see what he had brought. She saw a glass of what looked to be plain pumpkin juice, but she didn't trust them. She also saw a piece of cheese and a slice of bread. She greedily ate the bread and cheese. She was surprised at how hungry she was. But the bread and cheese made her thirsty. She knew the order had probably placed something in her drink. But her throat was unbearably dry. She didn't remember being this thirsty before. The last time she had eaten was before the ball. But that seemed like ages ago now. She quickly drank the pumpkin juice. It tasted fine. But before Hermione could put the glass back down she fell back, unconscious, dropping the glass.

* * *

Ron walked back upstairs and sat down next to Harry. Dumbledore was sitting across from him.

"Did she drink the potion?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. He didn't know exactly what the potion would do, but he knew it would help Hermione see sense.

"Good. Now am I right to assume that you both are wondering what exactly it was Ms. Granger, excuse me but Ms. Riddle, drank?" Dumbledore asked them. They both nodded. "Well I gave her a potion that I happened to come across long ago. It's called the _Somnium _potion. Or _hallucination potion. _Right now Ms Riddle has entered in so to say an alternate universe. Although in reality she is just unconscious, she believes that she never passed out, and that she is still stuck in that basement. The potion will only last a few hours to us, but to her months will have passed before the effects wear off. In her mind, she will have been stuck down there in that basement alone for at least 8 months. She will have given up all hope in her fiancé, Mr. Malfoy, and her father. Hopefully by that time she will realize the error of her ways. But that is just half of the effects. Do either of you know what post-hypnotic suggestion is?"

Harry nodded, while Ron said "no". Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Well post-hypnotic suggestion is a behavior or thinking pattern that happens after a person has come out of the so-called "hypnotic state". So while Ms. Riddle is in her hallucinations, her thoughts are being programmed into believing the lies she told for the past decade. The way she felt for people will switch. For example her love for the Malfoy boy will be transferred to you, Mr. Weasley. Her friendship for Mr. Zabini will now be for Mr. Potter. She will also have false memories. It will take many doses of the potion to be complete, but within a few months, Ms. Riddle will no longer exist in her mind. She will only remember ever being muggleborn Hermione Granger, daughter of dentists, best friend of harry potter."

Harry and Ron stared at him in shock. "And you're sure that this will work?" asked Harry

"Positive"

Ron then looked at the professor. "What happens next? You can't expect us just to go on as if none of this ever happened?"

Dumbledore looked at them sadly and said, "But you must! Ms Riddle must never know of her real identity. If she was to find out, or the death eaters found her they will have won. Once the potion has done its job, you three must go and hide. Harry, you know what to do. You must find the horcruxes and destroy them. Voldemort must be stopped. You three are the only way that can happen."


	32. IMPORTANT Sequel info

**__Hey everyone, I just wanted to tell everyone that the sequal to TSR is posted, just incase you didn't know. I would love if everyone would read it! I do explain exactly why Harry is 'back from the dead'! **

**And I would also like to reply to Laurenmk20- Since i couldn't reply to you individually, i just wanted to thank you for your comment. I do ask for constructive criticism and that is what you gave. I respect your descision, but I would love if you go to check out the sequel. I have gotten a Beta, and after the sequel is done I plan to go through TSR and re-edit so that the grammer is better! I promise that there the issue with Harry is explained...**

**Thanks everyone So much for being incredible. **

**/Annabelle Greer**


End file.
